My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Life
by uchiruno
Summary: Keluarga baru, hidup yang baru. Bungsu Uchiha yang terlahir kembali di tengah-tengah keluarga yang berbeda -lahir kembali di tengah lautan kasih sayang keluarga Haruno. Sosok malaikat kecil yang datang menolong hidupnya, menolong klannya. Bagaimana hidupnya sekarang? Bagaimana rumah tangganya semenjak Si Kecil lahir? Akankah air mata menetes kembali? / RnR maybe? :3 / Arigatou
1. New Family, New Life

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**WARNING! **

**Fic ini merupakan lanjutan dari fic pertama sama, My New Life with Sasuke-kun ^^ mungkin yang udah pernah baca dan masih inget gimana endingnya agak gak enak gitu kan~ Hahaha**

**Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya -Uchiruno mencoba mengangkat kembali cerita ini dengan judul My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family. Yang berbeda, dicerita kedua ini akan memfokuskan kehidupan SasuSaku yang baru dengan keluarga kecil mereka yang baru juga. Semoga...ya semoga apa aja lah ya! :D**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hallo, namaku Sakura Haruno. Mungkin di cerita pertama aku yang sebagai pemeran utama kini sudah menambah peran di cerita kali ini. Saat ini statusku bukan lagi hanya seorang istri dari suamiku yang sering sekali membuatku menangis -tapi saat ini aku juga sudah menjadi seorang ibu dari putra pertamaku-Daisuke.

Mungkin banyak yang setelah membaca kisahku berpikir bahwa semua berakhir dengan bahagia _-happy ending._ Pada saat sebelum aku melahirkan, suamiku Sasuke-_kun_ sempat membuatku kabur dari rumah dan saat esoknya aku melahirkan putra kami, ia datang dan segala kesalah pahaman di antara kami bisa diselesaikan. Semua berakhir begitu saja. Semua menganggap kami hidup dengan bahagia setelah itu.

Kami berbeda. Terkadang, perbedaan di antara kami ini masih membuat banyak perkara di dalam rumah kediaman Uchiha ini dan terus terang saja aku terkadang masih meragukannya. Bagaimana maksudnya? Begini cerita keluarga baruku..

**Chapter 1 **

**New Family, New Life**

**.**

"A-aku.." seorang wanita cantik berucap ragu begitu sampai di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang terbangun kokoh di hadapannya. Sepasang matanya menatap ragu pintu utama rumah itu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Hn?"

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang pria yang berdiri kokoh di samping kirinya. Mulut kecilnya akhirnya terbuka melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung tadi, "Aku..aku rasa tidak enak kembali ke sini. Aku tidak pantas, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sang Pria yang namanya disebut barusan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya itu. "Jangan berkata sesuatu hal yang aneh," ucap pria itu dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah mendahului wanita cantik yang masih mematung di depan pintu yang kini sudah terbuka itu.

"Sakura," panggil pria itu.

Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya, wanita itu -Sakura segera membawa dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah. Ah! Tidak. Ia tidak sendiri. Kali ini di dalam dekapannya ada seorang bayi kecil yang tubuh mungilnya terbungkus oleh kain putih yang begitu tebal dan hangat. Saat Sakura hendak melepaskan alas kakinya, ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya -menatap lembut bayi yang ada di gendongannya itu. Tak lama, ia pun tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut pipi malaikat kecilnya.

"Sudah, lupakan saja masalah itu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakan Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh dan mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang tidak enak itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_-" Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_-tadaima!_" ucapan senang. "Daisuke, kita pulang." Sakura pun juga berbicara pada buah hatinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan keperluan mereka, Sasuke pun menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan ke atas menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Sasuke membukakan Sakura pintu dan dengan senang hati Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Ia sempat berlari kecil sebelumnya menyadari bekas oprasinya masih sakit. Sakura merintih pelan, kemudian menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tiga perempat kasurnya dan meletakkan Daisuke dengan perlahan di atas kasur empuk itu.

Sakura sempat tersenyum menatap bayinya sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada Sasuke. "Kau bersihkan dulu pakaianmu. Ganti baju, pakaian anbumu sangat kotor dan sehabis itu aku akan menyembuhkan sedikit luka goresan pada lenganmu," titah Sakura penuh perhatian. Sejenak lenyap semua kekesalan dan rasa sakit hatinya selama ini. Ya, Sakura memang begitu pemaaf apalagi pada Sasuke -pria yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku mendekati anak itu," ucap Sasuke sedikit ketus pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak begitu menanggapinya. Ia tahu Sasuke kesal sebab dari beberapa waktu lalu setelah Sasuke melihat anak kandungnya sendiri, Sakura tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk menyentuh anak itu. Ayolah, Sasuke saat itu baru kembali dari misi -pakaiannya penuh debu dan tubuhnya kotor. Tentu, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke untuk menyentuh atau bahkan hanya sekedar mendekati bayinya. "Makanya kau bersihkan dulu dirimu!" Sakura pun terkekeh.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke bergegas membersihkan diri dan Sakura mengistirahatkan kembali dirinya dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _king size_ 'nya.

Sakura memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan mengusap perutnya pelan. "Kau sudah keluar. Saat ini kau sudah lahir dan terbaring bersama _Kaa-san_ di sini," ucap Sakura penuh haru. Ia segera mencubit kecil dan pelan pipi Daisuke. "Daisuke, Daisuke~" Sakura sedikit melantunkan nama itu. Tatapannya melembut -sangat terlihat seperti ibu yang penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura sempat tersentak begitu ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuh tangannya dan pipi tembem buah hatinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada si pemilik tangan lain itu kemudian tersenyum lembut pula. "_Hey_ Sasuke-_kun_, keringkan dulu rambutmu yang benar. Nanti tetesan airnya bisa mengenai Daisuke." Sakura menegur Sasuke begitu melihat tetesan-tetesan air menetes dari ujung rambut Sasuke yang basah.

"Kenapa berlebihan sekali?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Itu biasa 'kan! Bayi itu sangat sensitif Sasuke_-kun_, apa lagi yang baru lahir seperti Daisuke." Sakura membela diri.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, "Jangan berlebihan. Dia Uchiha, jadi jangan samakan dengan bayi lain yang pernah kau lihat." Sasuke pun mencoba melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Meskipun Uchiha, tetap saja pasti punya kelemahan 'kan. Apa lagi umurnya bahkan baru satu hari, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura bangkit berdiri dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju lemari pakaianannya yang berada di sebelah kanan balkon kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil pakaian rumahnya -berupa _dress_ panjang berwarna halus dari katun. Ia mengambil pakaian itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura mau repot-repot masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, itu sudah kebiasaan. Rasanya masih aneh dan canggung jika harus mengganti pakaiannya di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka memang suami istri dan bahkan -lihat! Apa maksud dari bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur orang tuanya.

Daisuke yang sedang terperjam pulas sedikit menguletkan badannya. Dahinya mengkerut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tak lama setelah itu pun mulut kecilnya terbuka dan keluarlah tangisan yang menggelegar.

Sasuke yang sedang terhayut sambil mengusap-usap pelan dahi putranya pun terkejut. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar. Tidak ada Sakura di sana, sedangkan bayi kecil itu terus-menerus menangis sesegukkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura langsung menggebrak pintu kamar mandi. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri buah hatinya yang menangis setengah berteriak. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit kelimpungan. "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau biarkan dia menangis?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis," jawab Sasuke jujur. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat bayi begini dekat. Dan bisa dibilang selama ini bahkan dia tidak pernah peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia mengerti posisi Sasuke. "Begini Sasuke_-kun_, pertama mungkin dia ingin digendong. Maka itu kau pegang tengkuknya, memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Ingat, kau harus memegang tengkuknya, tumpukan pada lenganmu."

Sakura mengajari Sasuke sambil mempraktikkannya. Ia menggendong Si Kecil lagi dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangan pelan tubuh mungil bayi itu. Tangisannya mereda meski masih juga menangis. Sakura mengerti dan dengan malu-malu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun_, bisakah kau pergi dulu dari sini? A-ano, maksudku alihkan saja pandanganmu hm atau setidaknya balikkan badanmu ke arah lain," ucap Sakura gugup.

Tanpa jawaban Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya -hendak mengalihkan pandangannya seperti yang Sakura minta. Tiba-tiba saja indra pendengaran Sasuke berhenti menangkap suara tangisan bayi. Jujur saja ia penasaran. Dengan diam-diam Sasuke melirik pelan Sakura dan bayinya lewat ekor matanya. Sontak seketika wajahnya memerah dan ia segera menutupinya dengan menunduk lebih dalam dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali.

Saat tengah menundukkan kepalanya diam-diam sekelebat potongan kejadian bermunculan di benaknya. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm ya?"

Lupa dengan permintaan Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura terang-terangan. "Bisakah kau membuat anak itu membuka matanya sekarang?"

Bahkan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tapi Sakura justru menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Sasuke_-kun_, bukannya kubilang jangan melihat ke sini?"

Sasuke tersadar Ia benar-benar lupa dengan ucapan Sakura sebelumnya. Saat ini Sakura tengah memberikan asi pada bayinya. Merasa malu untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, Sakura meminta suaminya sendiri itu untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Itu-"

"-sudahlah tidak apa," ucap Sakura memotong kata yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke. Sakura pun sebagai lawan bicara baik, dengan menahan malu pun ia menatap kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke. Ia pun bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau ingin dia membuka matanya sekarang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Saat itu, saat ia baru saja diantar ke kamarmu aku melihat matanya. _Sharingan_ yang ia perlihatkan, aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, bahkan Sakura pun hendak menahan tawa. "Hmff.. _Sha-sharingan_? Kau tidak salah Sasuke?" Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Aku melihatnya," ucap Sasuke yakin.

"Saat itu mungkin kau sedang kacau Sasuke_-kun_. Kau juga baru pulang dari misi 'kan? Mungkin kau salah lihat!" Sakura menepis ucapan Sasuke yang penuh keyakinan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sakura yang kini tengah terlihat meremehkan dirinya. "Sakura aku serius. Aku bahkan tidak suka membual! Untuk apa bicara yang tidak nyata." Sasuke pun meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura sempat bingung dibuatnya. Ia ingin membantah, tapi bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melihat anaknya itu membuka mata. Ia tak bisa memastikan sendiri sekarang. Namun, melihat Sasuke yang bersi keras seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghibur Sasuke dengan ucapannya ini. "Sudahlah Sasuke_-kun_, aku memang belum melihat matanya. Dirimu sendiri baru bisa menggunakan _sharingan_mu setelah di akademi, bagaimana dia yang baru saja lahir. Begini saja, tanamkan tekad dan harapanmu jauh ke dalam hati dan diri bayi kecil ini. Semoga saja dia tumbuh besar sesuai dengan harapanmu, ya."

Sasuke sempat menggeram frustasi, tapi ia mencoba mengerti. Memang ia tidak punya bukti selain memperlihatkan sendiri mata itu pada Sakura. Yah, ucapan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik dari pada harus memusingkan masalah kedua bola mata anaknya itu, sekarang ia menanamkan tekad dan harapan pada Daisuke. Ya~ sikap Sasuke saat ini sama 'lah seperti kita yang sering mengatakan, "_No picture = hoax_!"

"Sasuke-kun sudah malam, mau kubuatkan makanan apa?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari bayinya sedang menyusu padanya dengan lahap. Pasti bayinya ini kelaparan dan Sasuke juga pasti lapar karena sejak tadi belum sempat mengkonsumsi apa-apa.

Sasuke sempat diam, namun tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan sudah tidak mau makan masakanku lagi?" Pikiran negatif pun bermunculan di pikiran Sakura. Ia masih begitu sensitif pada Sasuke.

"Haah, susah sekali bicara padamu. Kau bahkan baru selesai oprasi, jangan berkerja dulu." Sasuke menjelaskan faktor di balik penolakkannya itu.

Sakura tertegun. Pikiran negatif itu langsung berlari pergi dari pikirannya. Inikah bentuk perhatian Sasuke? Ia tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit berdiri berjalan keluar kamarnya. Setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Tak apa, aku buatkan saja seadanya. Kau habis ini ke bawah ya tolong jaga Daisuke," ucap Sakura lembut dan tersenyum. Setelah itu pun wanita manis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menutup pintu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum -tipis sekali- dan langsung mengekori Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menemani Sasuke makan di meja makan sambil menggendong si kecil. Semua sudah berbeda sekarang. Jika dulu Sakura sendirian, menahan beban berat bayinya di perutnya, maka sekarang ia sudah harus menggendong bayi kecil kemana-mana.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Setiap kali Sasuke makan dan Sakura menemaninya, pasti Sasuke akan lebih cenderung mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan dan cerita-cerita yang Sakura lontarkan. Baginya saat kita berada di meja makan artinya sudah harus menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan memfokuskan diri untuk makan.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan, hn?" Tidak biasanya Sasuke menjawab Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak begitu lapar, lagi pula rumah sakit sudah memberikanku makanan pasca oprasi. Kau makanlah yang banyak meski hanya sekedar begini saja."

Di atas meja makan keluarga Uchiha itu terhidang satu mangkuk nasi putih milik Sasuke, tumisan irisan daging, sup miso dan potongan tomat segar. Tidak banyak memang, sebab itu yang tersedia di dalam kulkas.

"Kita harus belanja persediaan makanan lagi dan kebutuhan keseharian. Ah! Untuk Daisuke juga bahkan aku belum membelikannya apa-apa. Hmm.. semua harus dikerjakan besok," ucap Sakura sambil menerawang kira-kira keperluan apa saja yang harus ia beli.

Daisuke sedikit merengek -membuat Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mungil itu. "_Hey_, jangan menangis terus sayang. Besok _Kaa-san_ akan pergi belanja membeli barang-barang untuk anak kesayangan _Kaa-san_ ini!" Dengan gemas Sakura sesekali mencubit pelan pipi buah hatinya itu yang terasa kenyal dan sangat lembut sekali.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengawasi kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dan pandangannya kembali terfokus pada bayi mungil yang ada di gendongan Sakura.

Sasuke melahap satu suapan terakhir dan kemudian meletakkan sepasang sumpit yang ia gunakan di samping mangkuk nasinya. Mendengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan meja, Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah selesai dari kegiatan makan malamnya.

"Jangan menangis ya, Daisuke. _Kaa-san_ ingin membereskan bekas makan_ Tou-san_ 'mu dulu ya!" Sakura hendak menaruh Daisuke di bangku sofa yang terletak di ruangan yang menyambung dengan ruang makan.

"Tidak usah," cegah Sasuke segera. "Biar aku yang mencucinya."

Sasuke segera mengangkat beberapa perabotan dan kelengkapan makan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja makannya dan segera mencucinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_? tanya Sakura ragu. Mata _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke yang tengah memunggunginya.

Suara kucuran air mendominasi ruangan itu. Sasuke sempat menoleh sekilas, "Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa membereskan sendiri 'kan?" jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Ya, mengingat pada saat ia masih kecil dulu ia sudah tinggal sendirian di rumah sudah pasti dia mengerjakan semuanya sendirian.

Sakura tidak menjawab atau sekedar merespon ucapan Sasuke. Ia tampak sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri -entah apa itu, ia belum mengatakannya. Matanya kini bergerak memperhatikan Daisuke yang tengah terlelap pulas dalam dekapannya._ Moment_ dimana ia harus melahirkan bayi mungil ini sore tadi sungguh menakjubkan. Semua prosesnya terasa cepat.

Padahal kondisinya sempat drop, tapi begitu Sasuke datang dan menjelaskan semuanya rasa sakitnya hilang begitu saja. Ditambah lagi begitu ia melihat sosok malaikat kecilnya yang diantar ke ruangannya. Tak lama setelah itu teman-teman yang setia menunggu pun masuk dan menghambur begitu saja dalam ruangan dan Naruto ia terlihat paling gemas dengan si Uchiha kecil ini. Sayang, tak lama setelah itu perawat pun masuk dan mengusir mereka semua dengan sopan. Ya, sudah pasti karena kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan. Setelah Sasuke mengisi data yang diperlukan dari rumah sakit, ia segera mengajak Sakura untuk pulang dan di sinilah mereka.

"Hmm.. Sasuke_-kun_, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita rayakan?" tanya Sakura penuh arti.

Sasuke mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung dekat sana dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke berdiri di samping istrinya yang masih duduk dan tangannya bergerak memegang ujung senderan bangku. "Rayakan apa maksudmu?" Sasuke sungguh belum menangkap maksud Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan sedikit tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika besok kita undang teman-teman untuk merayakan kelahiran Daisuke? Bagaimana, hm? Mereka tadi pulang begitu saja setelah perawat menyuruh mereka untuk segera keluar. Sekalian juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku untuk mereka terutama Ino," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. Mungkin ucapan Sakura ada benarnya juga. "Boleh aja, sekalian juga ucapan terima kasih dariku." Sasuke nampak menyetujuinya dan membalas Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Sakura menyiritkan matanya.

Sasuke pun menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, ia mengelusnya pelan. "Setidaknya mereka menjagamu saat aku masih dalam misi. Begitu 'kan?" jawab Sasuke tenang. "Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu selama oprasi berlangsung."

Sontak wajah Sakura langsung merona kemerahan. "_S-souka_!? Hm.. maka itu, mereka juga berperan hari ini dan aku ingin membalas mereka." Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di pucuk kepalanya. "Mau temani aku belanja besok pagi? Kau libur 'kan Sasuke-kun? Apa..apa kau ada misi lagi?" raut wajah Sakura berubah. Dari ekspresinya sekarang tersirat rasa kecewa dan sedih. Ia tidak mau kesepian lagi seperti saat Sasuke penuh dengan misi.

Sasuke sempat tersentak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah drastis. Tangan Sakura yang masih memegang tangannya pun ia longgarkan dan mengambil alih -menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Tidak. Aku akan minta libur pada _Hokage_ beberapa hari," tukas Sasuke dan menatap Sakura dalam -memberikan keyakinan pada wanita itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura pun tersenyum. Setidaknya beberapa hari ini ia akan disibukkan dengan hal-hal baru, yaitu mengurusi segala urusan untuk Daisuke. Kamar, pakaian, perabotan, _box_, semua belum sempat ia beli dan ia siapkan mengingat ia harus melakukan itu semua sendiri sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dalam misi dan ia sendiri di saat perutnya sudah benar-benar besar masih harus disibukkan dengan urusan di rumah sakit yang harus ia tangani sendiri.

"Sakura, tapi kau yakin mau mengundang besok? Bahkan kondisimu belum begitu pulih, jangan kecapean dulu!" suara Sasuke terdengar agak meninggi. Sakura sempat tertegun. Beginikah? Sasuke kembali perhatian pada dirinyakah?

Sakura tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, asalkan Sasuke_-kun_ membantuku, memperhatikanku dan juga.. tetap bersamaku, aku yakin tak akan apa-apa!" jawab Sakura mantap. Ia tahu, hanya dengan ada Sasuke di sampingnya membuat dirinya lebih kuat dan semua akan baik-baik saja -ia yakin sekali.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke datar. Ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya. Pria itu merasakan wajahnya dan hatinya menghangat begitu saja. Ucapan wanitanya itu seperti menyihirnya -membuat sekujur tubuhnya hingga dalam terasa hangat oleh cinta. Mungkin kata-kata 'tetap bersama' terdengar mudah mengingat mereka saat ini sudah saling memiliki ditambah ikatan mereka makin kuat dengan lahirnya Daisuke, tapi ingat profesi mereka bisa menjadi tembok besar yang membatasi mereka dengan jarak. Sasuke sebagai ketua _anbu_ sungguh-sungguh mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dan misi-misi yang berat selalu diberikan padanya -mengingat kemampuannya yang sudah diakui oleh semua orang bukan hanya di Konoha tapi juga di seluruh dunia.

"AKH!"

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Sakura yang berteriak kencang begitu saja -sungguh mengejutkan. Wanita itu tampak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan ujung jemarinya yang lentik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan 'sedikit' panik tersirat dari nada bicaranya.

"I-itu..aku belum mengabari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ mengenai kelahiran ini. Semalam aku ada di sana, dan aku belum kembali pasti mereka khawatir. Aku harus ke sana sekarang Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya -membuat bangku yang ia duduki terdorong ke belakang dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan makan keluarga kecil mereka itu.

"Tunggu Sakura," Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dari belakang -mencegah kepergian Sakura. "Tenanglah, sudah malam lebih baik besok saja." Sasuke pun memberikan saran pada Sakura.

Tanpa ragu Sakura pun langsung menolak. "Tidak bisa Sasuke_-kun_, aku harus menceritakan ini semua pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_! Anggota keluarga kami bertambah satu, pasti _Tou-san_ sangat sangat sangat senang!"

Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sakura barusan. Ada benarnya juga kalau dipikir menggunakan logika dan juga etika. "Baiklah, gunakan mantelmu dan selimuti Daisuke." Sasuke pun berjalan mendahului mereka dan menunggu Sakura dan bayi kecilnya bersiap di dekat pintu utama rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOAAAH! _KAWAII_!" suara berat menggelegar di tengah-tengah ruangan kediaman Haruno -membuat dua wanita yang ada di sana segera menutup kuping mereka dan bayi kecil yang menjadi objek mereka menangis.

"Kizashi! Jangab bertingkah bodoh di depan menantu kita!" bentak Mebuki pada suaminya, Kizashi yang kini tengah mengepal kedua tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di pipinya. Ia nampak sangat antusias begitu melihat cucu pertamanya dipindahkan tangan ke gendongan istrinya. Matanya menatap intens bayi mungil yang tengah menangis itu.

"Tou-san! Apa yang ayah lakukan padanya!?" Sakura ikutan bersuara. Suara ayahnya pasti menganggetkan Daisuke yang tengah tertidur.

Kizashi hanya bertidak seperti ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Hiyaa! Lihat kulitnya sangat putih, rambutnya hitam sekali dan pipinya merona! Dia lucu sekali!" Pria tua itu masih berdecak kagum melihat sosok Daisuke. "Daisuke! Namanya Daisuke 'kan!? Ah manis sekali." Kizashi pun memainkan tangan Daisuke yang mengepal -tidak memperdulikan tangisan bayi itu.

"Cup cup..jangan menangis cucuku sayang," rayu Mebuki pada cucu laki-lakinya. Ia mengayunkan tubuhnya dan membuat bayi itu tenang kembali.

"Dia mirip denganku ya!" seru Kizashi lagi. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia mengakui bahwa cucunya sangat mirip dengannya dan dengan bangganya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kini di ruang tengah kediaman Haruno, Mebuki tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil menggendong cucunya dan di hadapannya ada sosok suami dan putrinya yang berlutut sambil memperhatikan Daisuke. Sedangkan, disebrang mereka Sasuke terlihat tenang duduk di sofa sambil mengusap pelan bekas luka yang baru saja disembuhkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Tou-san_, jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap sesosok yang tengah duduk santai sambil menghirup aroma teh di belakangnya. Orang tua Sakura pun mengikuti pergerakan putrinya itu. "Lihat, dia mirip dengan Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian seketika itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Keluarga ini sangat heboh dan norak baginya -ya, setidaknya ia menjadi tahu dari mana sikap Sakura itu berasal. Akan tetapi, sikap seperti itulah yang bisa membuatnya terhibur -yang bisa membuat dirinya tidak kesepian.

"Huh, apanya yang mirip dengan bocah itu?" tanya Kizashi kesal. Ia merasa tidak terima ditolak begitu oleh putrinya.

"Lihatlah_ Tou-san_! Rambutnya, warna kulitnya, kejeniusannya, ketampanannya semuanya seperti Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke penuh damba. Astaga.

Awalnya Kizashi terdiam, mencoba mencari alasan apa yang bisa ia lontarkan sebagai pembelaan diri. Matanya terpejam sejenak hendak mengumpulkan konsentrasinya. Tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka dan senyuman lebar terpahat di wajahnya. "Ah! Matanya! Matanya pasti indah sepertiku, bukankah begitu?" ucap Kizashi penuh keyakinan -lagi. "Apa warna matanya, huh?" tanya Kizashi lagi yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar menantang.

"_A-an_o warna matanya-"

"-_sharingan_." Sasuke langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Bola mata Sakura membesar. Lagi-lagi Sasuke masih membahasnya. "Bukan begitu! Maksud Sasuke nantinya ia akan mempunyai _sharingan_ yang hebat! Kalau warna matanya, dia bahkan belum membuka matanya -ah lebih tepatnya aku belum melihatnya membuka mata," ucap Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura masih belum percaya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemungkinan itu ada!" jawab Kizashi lagi.

Perseteruan antara ayah dan anak pun dimulai. Bukannya kurang ngajar terhadap orang tua, tapi memang beginilah cara keluarga inti Haruno itu berkomunikasi. Toh, mereka saling mengetahui jika mereka saling menyayangi.

Dahi Mebuki pun berkedut. Ingin saja rasanya berteriak menghentikan adu argumen antara Sakura dan suaminya yang menurutnya konyol sekali. Untung saja ia masih mengingat ada sosok malaikat kecil di dekapannya sekarang, kalau tidak ia sudah akan mengamuk seperti biasanya.

Tak hanya Nyonya Haruno yang begitu, Sasuke pun diam-diam mengawasi ayah mertua dan Sakura yang ribut-ribut tak jelas. Menyebalkan memang baginya.

"Dia memang mirip aku, _Itachi-nii_ dan_ Tou-san_." Dengan tenangnya Sasuke asal menyeletuk. Dalam hati ia muak mendengar pertengkaran yang tidak penting itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang mendengar Sakura membelanya habis-habisan. Setidaknya ia rasa untuk mengakhiri perdebatan ini biarlah dia yang mengambil suara.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja di samping sofa coklat muda yang tengah ia duduki. "Keturunanku sangat kental," ucap Sasuke lagi dan ada nada angkuh di sana. "Kami tak mudah dilunturkan."

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Mendengar Sasuke yang bicara seperti itu pada ayahnya setidaknya ia mengira akan terjadi perdebatan yang lebih hebat dari ini. "Kejeniusannya, fisiknya, kemampuannya, tentu saja akan sama sepertiku!"

"Bahkan kekejamanmu itu juga dari turunanmu, hm?" Kizashi meninggikan suaranya. "Bisa-bisanya membuat putriku menangis dan berlari ke rumah orang tuanya. Apa itu kebanggaan untukmu?" tambah Kizashi.

"Hn, begitukah?" Sasuke berucap datar namun menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Sakura mulai meraskan aura-aura tidak enak. Ia semakin _sweatdrop_ melihat situasi yang mulai memanas ini.

"Hah, arogan sekali kau Uchiha!" Kizashi menanggapi ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia merasa tidak suka dengan menantunya yang berucap seperti itu.

"_A-ano_ Sasuke_-kun_, sudahlah. Aku juga tahu mengenai itu, jang-"

"-tapi kuharap dalamnya-" Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya. "-dalamnya kuharap mempunyai sifat penyayang dan ceria seperti kalian. Semoga saja ia mewarisi hati kalian," ucap Sasuke disertai senyumannya yang lepas begitu saja -bukan hanya sekedar senyuman tipis yang kasat mata.

Sakura tertegun, begitu pun dengan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Seorang Uchiha membutuhkan hati yang seperti mereka miliki.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_," desis Sakura -menyebut nama suaminya.

"Daisuke, kurasa ia harus menjadi Uchiha mempunyai hati yang hangat seperti kalian dan Itachi-nii," tambah Sasuke. "Berhentilah betengkar yang tidak perlu."

Sasuke baru saja melupakan karakternya yang lebih memilih diam dari pada harus terlibat mengurusi hal yang tidak penting. Ia juga tidak menyadari senyuman yang ia keluarkan membuat keluarga Haruno itu tertegun. Baru pertama kali bagi orang tua Sakura melihat menantunya tersenyum seperti itu. Bahkan Sakura pun yang sudah lama bersama Sasuke sejak ia kecil baru pertama kali melihat pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus, sangat tulus dan lepas dari lubuh hatinya yang terkesan beku dan dingin itu.

Mebuki pun mengusap pelan kepala cucu laki-lakinya kemudian bangkit dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Putramu sangat tampan," ucap Mebuki pada Sasuke yang menerima Daisuke dengan canggung. "Kalian, duduklah yang manis! Minum teh kalian dan ini ada kue kecil untuk tambahan."

Mebuki berjalan mengambil beberapa toples yang berisikan kue kering dan meletakkannya di atas meja di dekat mereka duduk dan berkumpul.

Sasuke menggendong Si Kecil dengan kaku. Ia tidak begitu mengerti caranya menggendong bayi atau mengurusnya. Ya, ia harus banyak belajar mulai saat ini!

"Sasuke, kue itu tidak menggunakan gula sama sekali. Mungkin sesuai dengan seleramu," ucap Mebuki. Ia mengambil salah satu toples, membukanya dan menyondorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn._ Arigatou Baa-san_," balas Sasuke dan sebelah tangannya mengambil kue itu.

"Tidak tidak!" Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan begitu, panggil _Kaa-san_ saja." Mebuki pun tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Senyuman yang begitu mirip dengan milik Sakura.

"A-ah iya! Kalau begitu aku juga, aku juga! Panggil pria gagah ini_ Tou-san_!" Lagi-lagi dengan penuh percaya diri Kizashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke sempat tertegun._ Kaa-san_ maupun _Tou-san_, kata yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia ucapkan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kata itu hanya terucap dalam hatinya. "Hm.. _Arigatou.. Kaa-san_," ucap Sasuke canggung. Kata itu entah mengapa sulit sekali keluar dari mulutnya.

_"Hai_! Benar begitu, Sasuke! Sekarang kau 'kan sudah menjadi anak kami hahaha," kekeh Mebuki. Ia banyak mengetahui tentang Sasuke dari Sakura.

Putrinya terus-terusan saja menceritakan sosok yang ia cintai itu sejak dulu. "Kita keluarga baru 'kan, ditambah Daisuke." Mebuki kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya dan duduk santai di atas sofa. Ia pun merasa sudah lama sekali rumah ini tidak seramai dulu. Meski hanya bertiga dengan Sakura baginya itu ramai dan sejak Sakura menikah bahkan ia merasa sepi. Sekarang ia sadari jumlah anggota keluarganya bertambah membuat senyuman bahagia juga terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar perbincangan orang tuanya dengan Sasuke. Rasa bahagia meluap-luap membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan pria itu. Tangan kanannya ia kaitkan pada lengan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi buah hatinya yang ada di gendongan Sasuke. Semua impiannya terasa begitu nyata! Ya dan memang ini kenyataan. Memang, air mata akan dibalas dengan senyuman tiada akhir. Setidaknya ini malam yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Sasuke sempat tersentak begitu Sakura menenggerkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Ia menatap Sakura dan Daisuke bergantian dan senyuman terlukis lagi di wajahnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menatap kedua mertuanya bergantian. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa hangat. Inikah kekuatan keluarga yang penuh cinta? Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama Sasuke tak rasakan, sesuatu yang ia tak dapat dari keluarganya yang sudah pergi ke dunia sana.

Benar. Keluarga baru, kehidupan baru. Semuanya baru akan dimulai kembali sejak Daisuke datang sebagai anggota keluarga baru. Uchiha hidup kembali dan semua kehidupan Sasuke akan berubah 180 derajat mulai dari malam ini -detik ini. Dan kali ini iIa lahir kembali di tengah-tengah keluarga yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

.

.

YOSSSSSSSSSSSSH! SAYA KEMBALI MEMBAWA FIC INI! MUAHAHAHA XDD

Hai, mungkin bagi kalian masih ada yg inget sama fic abal pertama saya My New Life With Sasuke-kun yang berakhir mengantung? Di sini aku buat yang keduanya tapi beda latar. Maksudnya di sini kehidupan SasuSaku yang baru, yang udah berkeluarga lengkap :D

Saya akan banyak menggambarkan kehidupan mereka merawat anak2 mereka dan susahnya jadi orang tua sih.. hahaha lalu jangan bandingkan cara penulisanku sama yang dulu XD beda jauh banget banget! Secara aku udah banyak belajar dan berkembang sebisaku :)) Masalah typo atau kata-kata yang kurang pas, gomen ya! ^^

Memenuhi permintaan sequel atau lanjutannya aku mencoba yang terbaik kasih chap 1 yang begini. Hahaha pembuka aja sih :) maaf jika membosankan atau tak berkenan.

Jujur aku agak ragu lanjutin atau engga, semua tergantung respon readers sih ini kira-kira gimana hahaha XDDD Kalo banyak yg ngira ini akan berjalan mulus.. no no no ... saya akan tetap membuat Sakura penuh dengan air mata dongs #MUAHAHA #DIBAKAR

Jadi.. gimana menurut_ minna-san_ semua? ^^

V

V

V


	2. First Time

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**WARNING!**

**Fic ini merupakan lanjutan dari fic pertama sama, My New Life with Sasuke-kun ^^ mungkin yang udah pernah baca dan masih inget gimana endingnya agak gak enak gitu kan~ Hahaha**

**Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya -Uchiruno mencoba mengangkat kembali cerita ini dengan judul My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family. Yang berbeda, dicerita kedua ini akan memfokuskan kehidupan SasuSaku yang baru dengan keluarga kecil mereka yang baru juga. Semoga...ya semoga apa aja lah ya! :D**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUBRAAAK**

Rumah kediaman Uchiha serasa sedikit terguncang. Suara yang lumayan keras muncul dari lantai dua kediaman tersebut. Masih di pagi buta seperti ini kegaduhan sudah mulai muncul di rumah yang sepi ini. Matahari bahkan belum menampakan wujudnya. Udara masih sangat dingin menusuk permukaan kulit. Di saat orang-orang masih dengan tenangnya memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamar masing-masing dan masih terbuai dalam mimpi -Sakura yang dikenal sebagai 'Nyonya Uchiha' ini sudah melotot garang pada suaminya yang terjungkal dari atas kasur mereka.

"Sakura kau ini apa-apaan mendorongku begitu, hah!?" Sasuke langsung protes dengan sewot. Ia mengusap pelan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengusap pula kepalanya yang terbentur oleh lantai. Sungguh-sungguh _shock therapy_ bagi pria ini. Sedang enak-enaknya terlelap dan bermimpi indah tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhantam keras ke lantai kayu di kamarnya. Ah! Tapi untung saja kamar itu seluruhnya dilapisi oleh karpet.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Sasuke_-kun_! Hati-hati!" Bukannya menolong Sasuke, Sakura bahkan menegurnya kembali.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke-pun bangun dari posisinya yang jatuh tidak elit itu. Ia mengusap bokongnya beberapa kali dan merenggangkan pinggangnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Oke, ini semua bukan karena sekedar kebodohannya terjatuh dari atas ranjang tapi semua terjadi akibat serangan tiba-tiba Sakura yang dengan cepat mendorong dan sedikit menghantam Sasuke ke bawah dengan lumayan kencang.

"Kenapa main menyerang begitu sih? Kau gila?" tanya Sasuke asal. Emosinya mulai terpancing. Bagaimana tidak? Lagi pula Si Bungsu Uchiha ini sangat tidak suka saat tidur nyenyaknya terganggu –oleh siapapun!

Sakura mendelik dan berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengatainya gila, justru bagi Sakura pria itu yang sudah gila. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam dan raut kekesalan terpahat di wajah manisnya. "Sasuke_-kun_! Jangan menyalahkanku, apa kau lupa? Kau ingin dia mati kehabisan nafas?" Sakura bertanya dengan tidak santai.

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Sakura datar. Ia tetap diam –membiarkan Sakura menjelaskan padanya lebih lanjut.

"Lihat! Kau ingin membunuh anakmu sendiri dengan menimpanya!?" Masih dengan nada tingginya Sakura menunjuk sesosok manusia mungil yang tertidur pulas dengan tangan kecilnya yang mengepal di samping kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

"EH!?"

**Chapter 2**

**First Time**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sakura yang masih merasa kesal tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia menyentukkan jemarinya di atas meja kayu yang di atasnya terdapat vas bunga dan secangkir kopi panas. Mengingat saat ini masih musim dingin maka ia menutup rapat-rapat jendela yang ada di sana. Terlihat seorang bayi mungil masih tertidur pulas seperti biasanya di sampingnya.

Hari masih sangat pagi dan di pagi hari ini ia sudah menunggu seseorang. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpaku di tembok yang berdiri kokoh di samping kanannya. Sesekali wanita muda itu menghirup aroma kopi yang sangat wangi dan menenguk sedikit isinya. Wajahnya terlihat gusar –seperti sedang buru-buru.

Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika begitu ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya tergeser.

"_Tadaima_," sapa orang yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

Tanpa menjawab Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu rumah utamanya dan berdecak. "Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sasuke_-kun_? Bahkan lebih lama dariku saat berbelanja!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh naas nasibnya hari ini, dari pagi saja sudah mendapat 'kerjaan' macam ini dari istri tersayangnya. "Karena aku belum terbiasa," sanggah Sasuke dengan dingin. Jujur saja, ia juga cukup kesal dengan Sakura dari saat ia membuka matanya –apa lagi dengan cara yang sangat sangat sangat tidak elit tadi. Bahunya bergidik saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dan bukan masalah belum terbiasa berbelanja, tapi Sasuke juga sekali lagi dibuat bergidik mengingat desakan para ibu-ibu rumah tangga saat berbelanja. Ternyata mereka bisa seganas itu saat memperebutkan bahan makanan dengan harga murah.

Kondisi Sasuke memang sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan lemas Sasuke sudah harus pergi berbelanja dan pulang sambil membawa kantung-kantung yang banyaknya sungguh tak karuan.

"Kau yang menawari diri, jangan mengeluh!" Sakura pun mengambil beberapa kantung dari tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendahuluinya ke dapur –tempat dimana ia akan mulai bertempur dengan isi dari kantung-kantung yang dibawa oleh suaminya itu.

"Apa kau yakin mau memasak ini semua?" tanya Sasuke ragu mengingat betapa banyaknya jumlah bahan-bahan makanan yang Sakura minta. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana tadi pagi Sakura menceramahinya setengah mati karena hampir menindih putra kesayangannya. Bahkan sosok itu terlalu kecil untuk Sasuke sadari saat ia tengah terlelap tidur dan itu semua kembali lagi pada yang namanya kebiasaan. Ini baru malam pertama dan bahkan Sasuke belum terbiasa untuk membatasi wilayah tidurnya. Dan demi mengatasi kemarahan Sakura, Sasuke pun rela menawarkan diri untuk melakukan apapun hari ini untuk membantu Sakura. Tapi lihat sekarang! Tetap saja Sakura masih berbicara dengan ketus padanya.

"Apa kau meragukanku? Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku 'kan hebat, serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Sakura meletakkan kantung-kantung itu di atas meja makan dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya kemudian menyusunnya dengan rapi. Bagian makanan basah seperti daging dan _seafood_ segera ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas dan sayur-sayuran yang ia beli ia letakkan di dalam keranjang –hendak dicuci nantinya.

Setelah meletakkan bawaannya Sasuke pun berjalan ke ruang tengah menemani Si Kecil yang tertidur di sana. "Ingat jangan terlalu lelah," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Sasuke-kun, kita undang semua teman saja ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa merespon ucapan Sasuke barusan dengan berarti. "Nanti kita buka meja saja di halaman samping, karena pasti tidak cukup kalau mereka semua kita kumpulkan di ruangan makan kita ini." Sakura pun menjelaskan pemikirannya yang masuk akal. Ia berniat mengundang teman-teman wanitanya dan pasangan, kemudian ia ingin mengundang pula guru kesayangannya dan siapapun yang hendak datang Sakura siap melayani mereka dengan masakannya.

"Jangan terlalu ramai," kata Sasuke menjawab. "Kau juga yang akan repot nantinya."

Sakura mulai menyalakan keran di dapur dan mulai mencuci sayur mayur yang sudah ia pisahkan di keranjang. "Sudah kubilang serahkan padaku. Katanya kau ingin membantuku, jangan protes terus Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan nada datarnya –yup, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu? Masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Penyakit lamamu kambuh," celetuk Sasuke –dengan pelannya. Namun meski ia seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri Sakura masih bisa mendengarkannya dan emosinya mulai terpancing lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sebal sebal sebal ia sangat merasa sebal pada Sasuke yang dari tadi pagi sempat melawannya dan bahkan sesekali menyalahkannya. Tapi, sejujurnya pula ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia bisa ngambek seperti itu. Hah, mungkin keadaan hormonnya sedang tidak beres.

Mulut Sakura pun sedikit terbuka dan ia mulai bersiul-siul kecil sambil 'memandikan' sayur-sayur itu dengan riang –untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan gembira. Namun kegiatannya berhenti begitu sebuah tangan besar menarik tangan kirinya dengan agak kasar –membuat wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan air yang ada di tangannya menetes dan loncat kemana-mana.

"Kalau kau mulai marah-marah kau jadi menyebalkan, tahu?" Sasuke menatap sepasang _emerald_ Sakura dengan berani. Ia sangat tidak suka diacuhkan apalagi dengan wanita yang satu ini –rasanya berbeda.

Sakura malah mencemberutkan wajahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah –menghindari temu pandang dengan Sasuke. Namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah merah dan panas mulai menjalan ke wajahnya. Tubuhnya serasa menegang dan membatu. Dengan seenaknya Sasuke main asal mengecup pipi kanan wanita itu –hanya sebagai rayuan agar Sakura memaafkannya –mungkin.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_!?" Sakura protes dengan gelagapan. Mungkin ini hanya hal biasa bagi sebagian orang –namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih merasa sangat canggung dengan suaminya itu. Aneh.

"Su-sudahlah! Lebih baik Sasuke-_kun_ bantu aku membereskan halaman samping saja ya." Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kulkas, mengambil beberapa telur dari sana. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah –membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sisi wajah Sakura yang merona itu.

"Hn, baiklah."

~oOo~

"Saku_-chan_, apa ini dibawa ke sana juga?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada wanita berambut indigo panjang yang tengah mengandung. "Iya Hinata, hati-hati ya membawanya," ucap Sakura ramah. Ia memberikan semangkuk salad yang berisi potong-potongan sayur dan buah. Sakura baru saja memotong-motong sayur dan buah yang hendak dijadikan bahan salad yang sebelumnya sempat dimasukkan terlebih dahulu ke dalam lemari es.

Hitana membalas senyuman Sakura dan langsung menerima mangkuk itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Hei! Ja-jangan! Biar aku saja!" Tangan besar hendak menghentikan pergerakkan Hitana namun ia seperti tertahan sebab ada hal lain yang ada di tangannya. "Hinata jangan bawa yang seperti itu," ingatnya lagi.

Hinata dan Sakura pun terkekeh geli. "Tak apa Naruto_-kun_, aku bisa melakukannya. Lagi pula lihatlah, Daisuke masih nyaman ada di gendonganmu itu." Hinata pun tertawa dan ia menunjuk Naruto yang tengah asik menggendong Daisuke sejak kedatangannya ke rumah Uchiha ini.

"Ah ini, ia dia lucu sekali! Kyaa!" Naruto menyengir senang dan menampakkan kegemasannya. "Tapi kenapa dia tertidur terus, sih!? Hei kau Uchiha kecil, ayo bangun!"

"Jangan berteriak pada anakku, bodoh." Suara datar itu menginterupsi obrolan mereka yang tengah berdiri di dalam dapur. "Berikan padaku," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil putranya itu.

"Tidak!" Naruto pun bergerak hendak menyembunyikan Daisuke dari ayahnya dan segera pergi sedikit berlari –menghindari Sasuke yang mulai mendekat padanya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat dan suaminya itu yang selalu saja bertengkar tak jelas –meskipun hal kecil dan konyol tapi selalu saja Sasuke mau meladeninnya. Ayolah, bahkan Uchiha itu sudah menjadi seorang ayah bagi anaknya sekarang. Ia selalu terlihat berwibawa di mata Sakura –tapi tidak jika sedang bersama Naruto. Semua akan terlihat terbalik dan membuatnya mengingat masa-masa saat mereka masih berstatus _genin _dulu.

"Sebentar ya, Sakura-chan." Hinata mengangguk sopan dan segera mengangkat mangkuk yang ada di pegangannya ke halaman samping kediaman Uchiha itu –meninggalkan pasangan pemilik rumah ini di dalam ruangan yang berbau masakan yang sudah tercampur aduk. Sakura merespon Hinata dengan menyunggingkan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Merasa hanya berdua, Sakura pun berjalan mendekat pada suaminya –menatapnya dan kemudian merangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang halus. "Dasar anak kecil," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan. Ah rupanya Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, "Huh, siapa yang anak kecil!" jawabnya angkuh. Jawaban ketusnya tidak membuat Sakura bungkam dan murung seperti biasanya, tapi ucapan itu malah membuat Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar –bahkan tertawa pelan.

"Kau!" Sakura malah menjahili Sasuke. Ia menekan pelan hidung mancung pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya disertai dengan juluran lidahnya –hendak meledek suaminya itu. Hah Sasuke benar-benar mudah sekali marah dan ngambek –terkadang membuat Sakura malah senang menggodanya dan menganggunya. Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, Sasuke memang seperti anak kecil.

Melihat Sasuke yang mendengus, Sakura malah tertawa lepas dan melepaskan kedua tangannya –menjauh dari sosok Sasuke. Ia tertawa geli dan akhirnya meredam suara tawanya meski masih terdengar.

Sudahlah, ia meraih sendok sup yang tergeletak pasrah di atas etalase dapurnya dan hendak mengaduk sup yang tengah ia panasi. Wanita yang masih muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kompor–membuat helaian merah mudanya juga sedikit bergoyang mengikuti arah lekuk tubuhnya. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara benturan antara sendok sup yang terbuat dari logam itu dengan lantai yang menjadi tempat sosok itu berdiri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di depan daun telinga istri yang sepertinya mulai berani dan terlihat akan hobi menggodanya itu dan kemudian segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memerah dan membatu di sana.

Bahunya bergidik mengingat bagaimana tangan besar suaminya itu mengcengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya, menarik bahu mungilnya –membuat tubuh mereka merapat dan yang membuat Sakura sampai sedikit berlompat kecil menahan malu adalah saat bibir tipis pria itu mengecup singkat tengkuknya dan sedikit kecupan terakhir di daun telinganya. Cih! Curi kesempatan!

Sakura melemas dan langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat dengan kedua tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun_!" teriaknya malu.

~oOo~

"Ternyata yakiniku buatan Sakura enak juga ya!" Sosok besar itu melahap potongan-potongan daging yang tersusun cantik di atas meja –tanpa henti-hentinya –membuat sahabatnya menggelengkan kepala menatap prilakunya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Chouji, kita ini diundang makan malam bersama –bukannya merampok makanan di rumah orang!" Shikamaru –sahabat baik Chouji sejak kecil ini mengingkatkan status mereka saat ini. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Chouji yang padat dan menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa Shikamaru." Sakura datang sambil membawa satu panci sup yang baru saja ia hangatkan. "Aku mengundang tanpa syarat 'kan? Jadi silahkan saja!" ucap nyonya rumah ini dengan ramah. Tentu sendiri sudah tau pasti bagaimana sikap dan sifat teman-teman sepermainan dan semisinya sejak dulu.

Chouji yang mendengar ucapan sakura malah menjadi terpacu untuk makan lebih lahap. Ia menjepit langsung tiga sampai lima lembar daging yakiniku dengan sumpitnya yang langsung memasukkan semuanya serempak ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang sudah kosong dan siap menerima makanan.

"Sakura, kau makan juga 'lah!" Rambut kuning yang biasanya terkuncir empat ini kini tergerai –membuat paras wanita ini terlihat lebih feminim dan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia memegang semangkuk nasi dan sebuah piring kecil berisikan berbagai potongan lauk yang sudah ia ambil terlebih dahulu dan segera meletakkannya di hadapan pria berambut nanas –Shikamaru –yang kurang dari setahun ini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. "Ayo cepat makan, Shikamaru."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya dan tertawa geli. "Dasar Temari_-san_, kau seperti ibunya saja!"

Bola mata Shikamaru pun berputar jenaka dan langsung menjawab, "Dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku," jawab Shikamaru santai dan datar. Ya berani bicara seperti itu sekarang terimalah resikonya, pria jenius. Sebuah cubitan pedas pun mendarat di permukaan kulit lengan atasnya –membuatnya sedikit meraung kesakitan.

Gelak tawa terdengar di halaman rumah itu serempak. Teman-teman yang lain turut menyaksikan kejadian barusan dan bagaimana lucunya bagi mereka melihat Temari dan Shikamaru yang terus saja bertengkar –meski mereka tahu, sudah pasti keduanya sangat saling mencintai. Bukannya tidak terlihat, tentu terlihat jelas dari cara mereka saling memandang, tapi yaitulah –celetukan Shikamaru kadang memancing Temari untuk memeberikannya 'sedikit' pelajaran.

"Hinata, ini sup kacang merah. Kau suka _zenzai_ 'kan?" Sakura menyendokkan sup itu untuk Hinata. Bukannya memanjakan –hanya saja saat sebelum makan malam mulai, Naruto dan Hinata datang dengan kabar gembira. Ya, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi. Hatinya ikut merasa hangat sebab tak lama lagi setiap pertemuan mereka sudah akan membawa gandengan baru yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka seumur hidup dengan nyawa taruhannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja –jauh dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Bahkan seingatnya mimpinya tak pernah seindah ini. Ini akan menjadi lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya senyum dan tertawa setiap harinya, setiap menit, setiap detiknya –mulai saat ini.

Pemandangan tanaman-tanaman dan pohon-pohon di bagian sudut menambah nuansa natural makan malam kali ini. Karena masih bisa dikatakan musim dingin di Konoha, mereka semua datang menggunakan pakaian yang tebal dan tertutup –apa lagi mengingat acara makan malam ini adanya di luar, di halaman samping rumah Uchiha ini. Sadar akan hal itu Sakura juga sudah merencanakan semuanya. Hidangan-hidangan yang ia siapkan juga semua makanan yang bisa membuat tubuh sampai ke dalam terasa hangat. Kini semua berkumpul di rumah Uchiha yang biasanya terlihat sepi. Langit berwarna hitam kelam dengan hamparan bintang yang mengisi kosongnya malam menjadi _setting_ yang bagus juga. Bulan terlihat terang benderang bersinar malam ini dan entahlah –langit terlihat cerah hari ini.

Tak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengundang –Sakura membiarkan semua teman-temannya datang. Sebut saja ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Naruto, Kiba –sepaket dengan Akamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata. Ah! Tapi tidak seramai yang diperkirakan sebab Kakashi dan Lee sedang pergi menjalankan misi, Shino sedang pergi ke hutan bersama keluarganya, Kankuro-Gaara tentu mereka berdua sibuk di Suna dan teman baik Sakura –Ino bersama Sai hanya belum datang saja. Sakura sendiri ragu, teman baiknya itu akan datang atau tidak sebab saat Sakura meminta tolong Sasuke untuk menyampaikan salam pada teman-temannya untuk datang, pria yang sangat ahli menggunakan _sharingan_ itu tidak dapat menemukan sosok wanita berisik berambut pirang panjang. Namun karena ia tahu akan terus didesak Sakura, pria itu memutuskan untuk menitipkan salam pada keluarga Yamanaka lainnya yang berjaga di toko bunga.

Akamaru dan Kiba terlihat mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Kiba menemani Akamaru yang sebenarnya sudah besar itu bermain dan sambil sesekali melemparkan potongan ayam ke arah anjing kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Hinata sambil menikmati supnya dengan sedikit ragu mengedarkan pandangannya –mencari sosok yang terakhir kali dilihatnya saat di dapur tadi.

"Ada apa Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Tenten yang menyadari gerak gerik Hinata –terlihat sedikit gusar.

"A-anu, be-begini aku sedang mencari Naruto_-kun_. Dia belum makan, aku hanya berpikir dimana dia," jawab Hinata jujur. Lagi-lagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Bola matanya bergerak mencoba mencari sosok yang mengusiknya terus saat ia menyantap sup kacang merah ini.

"Ah iya, yang empunya rumah juga tak terlihat. Aku ingin bermain dengan Daisuke tapi Naruto sejak tadi memonopolinya seenaknya saja!" Tenten mengigit ayam yang masih melekat di tulangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia berdecak kesal mengingatnya –mengingat bagaimana Naruto menghalang-halangi dirinya saat hendak melihat, menggendong atau bahkan hanya sedekedar memegang tangan mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Teme_ itu ada dimana?" tanya pria berambut kuning jabrik itu pada temannya yang sedang kelabakan –mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

"Di lemari Sakura. Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang ambil, jangan coba-coba buka." Dengan cekatan pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu langsung berlari menuju lemari pakaian dari kayu yang terletak di dekat balkon kamarnya. Ia menyibak beberapa pakaian yang menutupi pandangannya. Tangannya menjulur ke dalam hendak mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya saat ini menyiritkan dahinya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa, ini sungguh yang pertama kalinya.

"_Teme_ ayo cepat!" Naruto berteriak-berteriak tak jelas. Kakinya bergerak kecil –lebih tepatnya ia sedang berlari ditempat. Rasa ingin cepat-cepat –tapi ia sendiri malah terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sabar sebentar!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Ah kesialan apa lagi kali ini. Diteriaki oleh sahabat menyebalkannya itu dan bahkan saat ini ia juga tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

~oOo~

"Hm, iya. Katanya misi anbu yang dipimpin Sasuke sukses besar dan kemungkinan aku rasa_ Hokage_ akan sering memanggil Sasuke," ucap pria bermata _byakugan_ itu. Ia menegak habis jus yang baru saja ia isi ke dalam gelasnya dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura yang mengerti bahwa ucapan ini tertuju padanya pun mengangguk pelan. "Iya, itu profesinya. Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti," balasnya lembut.

Beberapa pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan khawatir. "A-ah! Jangan begitu!" Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Seakan teman-temannya mengerti perasaannya saat ini –Sakura mencari celah agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan salah satu pasang mata yang tengah berfokus menatapnya. "Aku sudah biasa, semua akan baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Eh!? Sasuke_-san_?"

Semua pasang mata yang tadi tengah memperhatikan Sakura berpindah fokus. Sakura pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang –mengikuti pandangan teman-teman yang sedang berkumpul di meja makan –mulai menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik rumah.

Sakura terbelalak seketika. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dilakukan suaminya itu? Rambut mencuat Sasuke terlihat mulai turun, wajahnya juga dipenuhi peluhnya sendiri –beberapa tetes keringat itu bahkan jatuh di ujung rambutnya, nafas lelaki itu memburu dan sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

Sakura pun langsung bangkit berdiri –yang sebelumnya menarik kertas _tissue_ yang ada di atas meja dan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke –mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang merembes keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

"Ada apa?" Setelah selesai Sakura pun menuntun Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. Sakura menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya yang masih kosong dan memberikannya pada anak keturunan Uchiha itu. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Naruto_-kun_ ada dimana?" selak Hinata juga. Ia sedari tadi masih gusar menunggu suaminya ikut bergabung dengan mereka –menikmati hidangan ini di meja makan yang dipindahkan ke halaman samping.

"Hn, dia di dalam dengan dunianya sendiri." Sasuke pun sehabis menjawab singkat pertanyaan Hinata padanya langsung meneguk habis airnya tanpa jeda. Dahinya berkedut tiap mengingat Naruto. Ah, Uzumaki yang satu itu dari tadi senang sekali memancing emosinya –meski tidak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Orang yang baru saja dibicarakan pun datang dengan sengiran khasnya. "Hoy semuanya!" teriaknya senang. Ia berjalan dengan gembira dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping istri tercintanya.

"Dari mana Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata khawatir sebab meski terlihat senang dan bahagia, kondisi Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke –peluh juga membasahi wajahnya, rambut jabriknya juga terlihat melemas meski tidak separah Sasuke.

"Kamar!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat. "Ah Sakura_-chan_, ini!" Naruto kembali bangkit dan mendekati Sakura –hendak memberikan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi didekapnya. "Daisuke~ ucapkan selamat malam pada ibumu," ucap Naruto lagi yang bahkan kemudian tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh bayi mungil yang sudah berpindah dari tangannya ke tangan ibu kandungnya.

Yang lainnya hanya menatap heran pada dua pria yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka ini. Bagi mereka keduanya sangat aneh –terlebih putra _Hokage_ keempat.

"Ya ampun Sasuke_-kun_, kenapa baju Daisuke jadi begini? Di sini 'kan dingin!" Sakura langsung mendekap putranya erat dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan kain yang membelit setengah tubuh itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"_A-ano_ Sakura_-chan_, tadi aku habis meminjam kamarmu dan Sasuke. Ah! Yang punya juga ikut ke dalam kok." Naruto tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lagi. Sakura pun menatapnya kebingungan. "Aku dan sasuke baru saja menggantikan popok Daisuke. Saat menggendongnya aku merasa perutku basah dan begitulah!" Naruto tertawa bangga –aneh memang, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Ia sedikit memplintir tubuhnya dan menunjukkan lambang uchiha yang ada di punggunya. "Lihat!"

Ah! Semua sempat tersentak. "_Teme _meminjamkan padaku dan kemudian kami membereskan Daisuke, bajunya juga sempat basah makanya kami mengganti semuanya."

Sakura malah nampak khawatir bukan main. Ya bagaimana tidak mengingat temannya yang serampangan nampak mengurusi bayinya. Apa yang Naruto berikan padanya? Bagaimana cara dia menggendongnya? Bagaimana ia menggantikan pakaian bayi yang tulang-tulangnya belum kuat?

"APA KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN BENAR!?" Kekhawatiran cukup tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura_-chan_, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku ini lumayan sering membantu Kurenai_-sensei_ menjaga anaknya bersama Shikamaru. Bahkan Sakura-_chan_, asal kau tahu, aku ini lebih pintar dari Sasuke untuk hal seperti ini. Hah~ andai kau lihat bagaimana paniknya ia tadi dan kelabakan tak tahu harus berbuat apa!" Naruto pun tertawa menggelegar membuat yang lain juga jadi ikut membayangkan dan terkekeh pelan.

"Lihat saja pakaiannya juga ganti 'kan? Ia heboh di dalam kamar mandi! Mencuci popok saja kesusahan. Dan dan dan saat aku meminta sasuke untuk menggendong Daisuke karena aku hendak menyiram pelan tubuh mungil itu dengan air hangat tiba-tiba Daisuke menangis dan Sasuke langsung kaku membatu hahahaha! Demi _Kami-sama_ tak ada yang lebih lucu dari itu! Kau harus lihat raut wajah angkuhnya itu luntur, Saku-_chan_!" lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat yang lainnya lagi-lagi tetawa –lebih terang-terangan dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang menjadi bahan olokan Naruto hanya bisa menghebuskan nafas panjang frustasi dan bersikap sok acuh. Sakura pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meski sempat ikut terkekeh juga mendengar penuturan Naruto. Entah benar cerita itu atau tidak –karena Naruto memang suka berlebihan tapi ia rasa untuk kali ini Naruto tak bohong –cukup membuatnya dan yang lainnya sedikit terhibur.

"Ya sudah, kalian makan dulu. Aku akan membawa Daisuke ke dalam," ucap wanita beriris _emerald_ itu dan kemudian segera bangkit –membawa bayinya ke dalam rumah sekalian memberikan asi pada bayinya. Pasti lapar setelah ditinggal beberapa jam karena ibunya sibuk menyiapkan banyak masakan.

~oOo~

Lampion putih yang menggantung di ruang keluarga Uchiha ini menggantung tenang dan memberikan pencahayaan yang bisa dikatakan cukup bagi ruangan ini. Sepaket kursi sofa yang ada di ruangan itu pun tak menjadi tempat mereka bersandar. Mereka –yang kini tengah menyenderkan tubuh di pintu yang menyambungkan ruang keluarga dan halaman itu dengan ditemani secangkir teh di hadapan mereka nampak bersantai pasca selesai makan malam.

Acara makan malam telah usai. Mereka membantu Sakura membereskan halamannya, membersihkan sampah-sampah mereka, dan mereka juga membantu Sakura membersihkan perabotan yang telah digunakan demi kepentingan acara makan malam mereka. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka semua pamit pulang dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada pasangan Uchiha yang telah mengundang mereka dan memberikan hidangan yang sangat memanjakan lidah mereka. Mereka sendiri bahkan tak menyangka Sakura bisa memasak sehebat ini. Ah –beruntungnya Sasuke bagi mereka bisa mempunyai istri yang siap menyediakan hidangan lezat macam makan malam tadi mau pagi ataupun malam.

Tapi disaat semua tamu yang diundang pulang –berbeda dengan pasangan ini, Naruto dan Hinata masih menetap dan menemani keluarga Uchiha ini bersantai di ruangan yang menjadi tempat mereka berlima berlabuh. Tenaga mereka jujur saja habis –apalagi Sakura. Kehebohan, gelak tawa dan candaan menghiasi makan malam. Saat pasangan Uchiha ini mengantar teman yang lainnya pulang, Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama.

"Rasanya aku tak bisa pulang," ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya heran dan menangkap senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah pria rubah berekor sembilan itu. "Aku sangat jatuh hati padanya." Naruto melanjutkan. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut tangan mungil yang mengepal lemas di hadapannya.

Daisuke –anak berdarah Uchiha yang baru itu saat ini sedang dibaringkan di atas selimut tebal dengan bantal sangat tipis –menyanggah kepalanya yang masih lembek itu. Ah! Lihatlah, bahkan masih bisa dilihat jelas kedutan di bagian ubun-ubun kepalanya. Tulang-tulang tengkoraknya bahkan belum menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Sudahlah, kasihan Hinata_-chan_, Naruto." Sakura meniup pelan uap yang bersumber dari teh hangat buatannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat Naruto yang nampaknya sangat suka pada putranya. Sedari tadi begitu Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah ini dan melihat Daisuke yang tengah berbaring asik di atas selimut tebal itu langsung mendekati, mengusap-usap dan dengan semangat menyerau hendak menggendong Daisuke.

"Kau lihat Sakura, dia lucu sekali saat tertidur seperti ini," ucap Naruto tidak menggubris apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan padanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus bosan mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendengar pujian-pujian konyol yang dilontarkan Naruto untuk putra pertamanya –meski terselip pula rasa senang dan bangga. "Bagaimana bisa, sedari tadi dia tertidur Naruto." Sasuke pun akhirnya mengeluarkan kata yang sempat mengganjal pikirannya.

"Tak apa! Aku ingin membawanya pulang." Putra Minato Namizake ini menampakkan keseriusannya mendadak –membuat Sakura dan Sasuke_ sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke berkata datar.

Naruto memajukan badannya. Ia bergerak hendak menindih tubuh mungil Daisuke –nampun tak seperti itu sebab ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya yang terletak di kiri dan kanan tubuh Daisuke. Naruto menyelipkan wajahnya di baju mungil bayi itu. Kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut pipi tembem Si Bayi dengan gemas dan sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya –merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit bayi yang masih segar itu.

Sasuke, Sakura maupun Hinata hanya menonton kejadian itu dalam diam. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan kasih sayang penuh pada sosok yang baru datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang hendak menganggu kegiatan Naruto. Ya sudahlah, toh lagi pula yang Naruto lakukan itu 'kan menunjukkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada putra dari kedua sahabat terbaiknya –apakah itu salah?

Naruto pun merasakan kedua pipi bergarisnya menerima pukulan-pukulan kecil dan dada bidangnya pun terasa ditendang pelan. Daisuke menggeliat pelan –membuat Naruto menarik pelan tubuhnya menjauh dan mata biru beningnya membulat sempurna –membuat mulutnya terbuka dan bergerak kaku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Semua jadi ikut merubah ekspresi mereka begitu melihat gelagat aneh Naruto.

"A-astaga Daisuke! Ini _Oji-san_! _Oji-san_!" Naruto berteriak antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Daisuke ini _Oji-sa_n!" Naruto pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan sekali lagi mengecup singkat bayi itu.

"Ada apa Naruto!? Jangan berteriak!" Sakura pun berdecak kesal. Apa Naruto mulai gila karena anaknya? Memprihatinkan sekali.

"Li-lihat Sakura! Daisuke membuka matanya! Ia menatapku, lihat lihat!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak dan kaget bukan main. Mereka langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan lutut mereka hendak mendekat. Sama halnya dengan Hinata ataupun Sakura, Sasuke yang menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi paling kontras. Mata _onyx_nya membulat dan membesar sempura. Bagaimana tidak? Iris hitam kelamnya memantulkan bayangan putranya yang membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan datar. Mata kecil itu sesekali mengedip pelan dan itu terlihat sangat –ah! Sasuke tak bisa menggambarkannya. Rasanya ada perasaan yang membuncah dan meluap-luap di hatinya.

"Daisuke!?" Sakura pun mendorong Naruto menyingkir dari atas tubuh putranya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ah rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja rasanya menyadari saat ini ia tengah bertemu pandang dengan mata putranya yang rupanya sekelam mata ayahnya.

Sasuke pun penasaran dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Tak jauh berbeda dengan wanita merah jambu ini –ia juga merasa getaran dalam dadanya melebihi tadi. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa terharu sejauh ini. Tangan besarnya meraih pelan dahi putranya itu dan mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Senyuman tipis pun akhirnya terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Nah! Setelah kucium dia langsung membuka matanya. Seperti cerita dongeng saja!" ucap Naruto bangga. Naruto memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada Daisuke dan menekuk alisnya penuh arti. "Tapi kalau begini ia jadi terlihat seperti duplikat Sasuke saja! Yang kurang mungkin rambut noraknya itu."

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya sempat melontarkan _deathglare_nya saja dan kembali asik memandang putranya.

"Daisuke sangat manis dan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke_-san_. Benar-benar anak dan ayah."

Tak diduga, ucapan spontan Hinata bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebih nyata dan ingin menggendong bayinya sekarang. Rasa bangga melihat pasangan Uzumaki itu tengah terpesona dengan buah hatinya menyelinap ke dalam hatinya.

Sakura pun langsung mengangkat Daisuke dan mengelus pelan pipi putranya itu dengan ujung batang hidungnya dengan gemas. Seketika Sakura pun menoleh merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyapu permukaan kulit tengkuknya. Hembusan nafas itu ternyata milik suaminya yang kini tengah mendekat dan menopangkan wajahnya di atas bahu Sakura yang terbelut oleh pakaian semi-formal berwarna hitam dengan ada lambang Uchiha di bagian punggungnya.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Sakura pelan –seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak Sasuke. Pria itu awalnya diam namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung memberikan tubuh mungil Daisuke ke dalam tangan Sasuke yang sudah siap. Awalnya tangan Sasuke masih sedikit kaku dan nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya ia masih canggung. Namun dengan inisiatifnya, Sakura meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke –menarik satu jarinya yang lebih besar dan panjang dari pada miliknya kemudian menyelipkan jari itu ke dalam genggaman Daisuke. Bayi itu seakan mengerti –genggamannya menguat dan matanya lurus menatap ayahnya datar. Perasaan hangat pun langsung menjalar cepat ke dalam tubuhnya –seakan ada energi lain yang ikut mengalir dalam pembuluh darah pria itu.

"Kalian nampak serasi!" Tatapan Naruto pun turut melembut dan tangannya menepuk pelan belikat Sasuke. "Dia pasti akan hebat sepertimu," lanjut pria rubah itu. Entah perasaan apa tapi melihat sahabatnya yang kini rasa-rasanya sangat berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya senang sampai mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil membayangkan bagaimana nantinya saat tua nanti mereka akan berkumpul dan sama-sama menggendong jagoan kecil mereka. Ah, kenapa waktu tak terasa cepat sekali berlalu?

"Oi Sasuke, nanti jika aku punya anak perempuan sudah pasti akan kunikahkan dengan Daisuke. Aku ingin dia menjadi putraku juga!" kata Naruto lagi dengan penuh semangat dan rasa percaya diri. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik.

"Aku tak mau menjadi satu keluarga dengan orang bodoh macam kau!" Sasuke pun mengacuhkan Naruto dan kembali membuat dinding besar yang di dalamnya hanya akan ada dirinya dan Daisuke –sepertinya ia mulai terlena sekarang.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia ditolak mentah-mentah dengan Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin dan begitu mata hitam itu beralih darinya tatapannya bisa terlihat sangat lembut. Dasar labil dan tak bisa diduga.

Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang menikmati teh hangat mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan saling berbincang kecil mengenai masa depan suami mereka. Dari kecil tak pernah berubah. Meski terlihat selalu bertengkar tapi mereka sebagai wanita yang peka tetap menyadari bahwa itulah cara mereka saling mengekspresikan rasa sayang dan kedekatan mareka.

~oOo~

Sasuke menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Semua kejadian pada hari ini terasa seperti berputar kembali. Ia tak pernah merasa sebaru ini. Baru –menjadi orang baru dengan keadaan yang baru dengan lingkungan yang terasa baru dengan hidup yang benar-benar terasa berbeda dalam waktu sehari.

Sesekali ia melirik sosok mungil yang sudah memejamkan matanya lagi di sampingnya. Senyuman tipis lagi-lagi terukir di wajahnya yang sudah jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi macam ini. Ekspresi penuh kasih sayang yang terasa telah lama lenyap dan enggan ia tunjukkan.

Karbon dioksida yang keluar melalui hembusan nafasnya terasa berat. Tatapannya seketika berubah. Cahaya yang terpancar dari mata itu terlihat sendu dan ada kerinduan dalam yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. Sudah lama rasa ini mati dan tertimbun sangat dalam jauh di lubuk hatinya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengorek semuanya –mengembalikan perasaan itu ke permukaan hatinya.

Suara engsel pintu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura dengan pakaian tidurnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher wanita itu. Pandangannya kembali pada langit-langit kamarnya dan tak lama ia pun memejamkan matanya –menghirup nafas panjang hendak memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Ia bisa rasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin tengah mengusap pelan pipinya yang tirus.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

Tak ada respon berarti dari wanita yang ia yakini orang yang tengah menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tulang _zygomaticum_ 'nya itu. Selang beberapa detik dapat iya rasakan bibir lembut yang mendarat di bibirnya yang mengatup rapat –membuatnya langsung membuka matanya kaget.

Raut terkejut terpapah jelas di wajah tampannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

Sakura yang menjadi tersangka malah menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. "Tak apa, hanya ingin saja," jawabnya singkat seraya mengusap pelan helaian rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah suaminya itu.

Sasuke langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dan duduk menyandar pada ranjangnya. Ia menatap sepasang mata indah yang selalu bisa menariknya ke dalam ketenangan.

Sekali lagi tangan mungil itu mengusap lembut wajahnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke_-kun_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Bingo.

Seakan wanita ini begitu mengerti tentang dirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil yang masih setia mengusapnya dan kemudian dengan pelan menarik tubuh yang terlihat ringkuh itu ke dalam pelukannya –menyenderkan kepala bermahkotakan surai merah muda di dada bidangnya. Suara detak jantung Sasuke yang bertempo teratur membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya –hendak menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu-" ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "-aku semacam rindu dengan_ Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan Itachi_-nii_," lanjutnya. Suaranya terdengar parau dan dari nada suaranya Sakura yakin seratus persen ada sirat kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat dalam.

"Mereka juga pasti sangat merindukanmu." Entah kata apa yang harus Sakura lontarkan untuk membuat pria yang mendekapnya dan mulai memainkan rambut cerahnya itu tenang. Hanya tak tega dan tak tenang melihat Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tegar harus terlihat selemah ini jika sudah mengungkit masalah keluarganya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke_-kun_, jangan kau pikirkan lagi ya." Sakura pun menepuk-nepuk pelan ada bidang yang menjadi sandarannya itu. "Kan sudah pernah kukatakan, mereka selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkanmu," ucapnya lembut –berharap Sasuke akan tenang seperti biasanya setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu.

"Hanya mengandaikan mereka masih di sini."

Sakura sempat tertegun. Memang mungkin sulit baginya yang punya segalanya bisa mengerti perasaan Sasuke –seperti yang pernah Sasuke katakan pada Naruto. Ya, itu juga sama tertuju padanya. Sakura yang punya orang tua dan banyak teman, mana mungkin bisa mengerti sepenuhnya tentang Sasuke. Ya, ia mengerti tapi ia sendiri pula yakin memang tidak seratus persen. Rasanya agak munafik jika menasihati Sasuke ini dan itu, bicara saja memang mudah 'kan? Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi kurasa_ Kaa-san_ akan sedih melihatmu terus mengingat mereka dengan kesedihan Sasuke_-kun_. _Tou-san_ juga pasti bangga padamu yang bisa mengembalikan membangkitkan klan peninggalan ini, dan Itachi_-nii_ aku rasa ia juga masih melindungimu dari sana, ia pasti sedang mentertawakanmu jika kau seperti ini. Mereka akan ikut khawatir Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura setenang dan sepelan mungkin –berharap energi dirinya dan pembawaannya yang tenang bisa tersalurkan ke Si Bungsu Uchiha ini.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu kebenaran yang ada tapi ia rasa ucapan Sakura ada benarnya –meski ia tahu kata-kata itu semata-mata hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dasar, wanita ini selalu saja mencoba membuatnya tersenyum dengan berbagai cara.

"Andai aku tahu kebenaran, aku tak akan membunuh dan membenci Itachi_-nii_." Lagi-lagi pria itu berucap pelan yang samar-samar masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Huh, ingin rasanya ia menarik Sasuke dan menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan yang selalu saja tak ada habisnya dari dulu. Tapi ia mencoba sabar, sabar dan sabar.

"Sasuke, kalau kau memang menyesal sekarang ini kau syukuri saja. Kalau kau memang menyayanginya, hargailah semua pengorbanannya untukmu. Kau tahu 'kan di dunia ini dia paling sayang padamu. Jangan terus-terusan menangisinya dalam diam, tapi hargailah pengorbanannya dengan tetap tegar dan bahagia pada hidupmu yang sekarang."

Bagaikan ada tumpukan batu yang menimbannya –menghujamnya dari atas dan menyadarkannya seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi dan meresapi setiap kata yang terucap oleh Sakura untuk dirinya. Benar. Kali ini semua yang diucapkan wanitanya itu benar. Hargai semua pengorbanan Itachi –meski agak sulit baginya.

"Ya, aku bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang denganmu dan Daisuke." Sasuke berucap datar. Oke, berkata manis dengan sikap romantis bukan keahliannya dan bukan dirinya tapi meski hanya sepenggal kalimat seperti itu Sakura bisa merasakan ketulusan yang ada di balik itu.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Hatinya hangat seketika, "Aku juga bahagia –sangat bahagia." Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya –membuat Sasuke yang merasakan wanita itu bangkit langsung membuka matanya. Sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu dan beradu. "Tidurlah, hari ini cukup melelelahkan, 'kan?"

Baru saja wanita itu hendak beranjak namun Sasuke langsung mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk wanita itu dan menariknya kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk naik dan merebahkan sejenak tubuh mungilnya itu di atas tubuhnya. Awalnya Sakura hendak melawan namun merasakan lengan Sasuke yang bertengger nyaman di atas punggung dan satu tangan lainnya memainkan pelan helaian rambutnya ia memilih untuk tetap diam –menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang malam ini ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_nya yang sempat menunjukkan _sharingan_nya sekilas kembali normal dan ia melirik sosok kecil yang terbalut pakaian tebal dan selimut yang membungkus dirinya melalui ekor matanya yang tajam. Lagi-lagi mau tak mau bibirnya harus tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman tipis. Ya ya ya, semuanya benar. Ia setidaknya bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Saat ini, untuk hari ini bagaikan banyak hal baru lagi yang datang dalam dirinya.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia harus ditegur karena cara tidurnya –pertama baginya mendarat di atas lantai saat tengah tertidur akibat mendapat hantaman luar biasa dari seorang wanita yang tidur bersamanya.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia mengalah dan mau repot-repot berbelanja membeli bahan makanan di tengah ramainya desakan para ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia merasa tak suka mendengar Sakura yang berucap datar atau ketus padanya.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia tahu ada banyak orang datang mengisi rumahnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini selalu sepi dan kosong.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia merasakan bagaimana makan malam bersama ditemani gelak tawa dan candaan teman-teman yang dulu dianggapnya tak ada dan tak berarti.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia harus panik kelabakan –berjalan cepat ke sana-sini untuk mengurus putranya –mengganti serta mencuci popok yang bahkan rasa-rasanya baru pertama kali ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

**Untuk pertama kalinya **ia merasa begitu cemburu dengan sahabatnya –Naruto cuma karena pria itu enggan melepaskan putranya dari gendongannya dan rasanya lebih ahli –lebih mengerti tentang putranya dibandingkan dirinya.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia meraskan getaran aneh yang menggoyangkan hatinya hanya karena sebuah tatapan dari sepasang mata kecil –yang serupa dengan miliknya. Tak pernah ia merasa seharu itu sebelumnya. Ia sendiri ragu pada dirinya sendiri, apakah itu wajar ia merasa begitu?

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia menyambut kembali rasa rindu luar biasa akan keluarga yang sudah lama terpendam. Keramaian yang tercipta di rumahnya beberapa jam lalu membuatnya memutar kembali ramainya rumah ini meski hanya ada dirinya, Itachi, Mikoto dan Fukagu.

**Untuk pertama kalinya** ia tersadar dan mensyukuri semua yang datang dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

dan–

–**untuk pertama kalinya** dengan tulus hati ia berucap dalam hati _'Arigatou, Kami-sama.'_

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

HAIIIII ^^

Nih nih nih udah di update chap 2 hihihi :D bagaimana? Kurang kerasa ya feelnya? Aku pun merasa begitu, kurang srek aja! Haha SasuSaku juga kurang ya? Ya... biarkan kali ini Sasuke terlihat bersosialisasi dan aku juag lagi pengen aja menggambarkan keributan-keributan yang ga jelas antara dia sama Naruto.

Oh ya, apa Sasuke udah terlihat melembut seperti permintaan kalian? Kurang? Hhahaha next chap mudah-mudahan banyak ya! XPP Membayangkan Daisuke, rasanya pengen nelen tu bayi! AAAAA .

Hm.. aku minta maaf dulu untuk typo(s) yang bertebar, kata-kata yang kurang pas atau ide chap dua yang flat banget. Tapi semoga ada yang suka sih! Hehehehe cukup panjangkah? Atau masih tergolong pendek?

Lalu untuk** Raditiya** yang kemarin mereview chap 1, makasih banyak karena kamu mengingatkan aku akan kesalahan yang lumayan fatal XD sudah aku edit loh! Hahaha terima kasih banyak! *deep bow*

YOSH! Sekian aja deh bacotannya :P saran-saran dan ide dari kalian aku tampung dan mencoba memasukkannya dalam fic ini loh

Jadi.. gimana menurut _minna-san_ semua? ^^

**SPECIAL THANKS**

buat readers yang udah mau review di chap 1! 36 Review di awal chap cukup membuatku terpacu untuk membuat lanjutan cerita ini disela2 kegiatan (bahkan di sekolah aku nyolong-nyolong bukan ffn XD)

LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Snow's Flower, Love, Natsuya32, Rannada Youichi, viatan, Guest, eL-yuMiichann, Nina317Elf, cherry aoi, Luchia Hiruma, Aika Yuuki Uchiha, chibiusa, Dorobbong-ikanmokpoo, Baka Iya SS, Ajisai Rie, nadja violyn, uchihana rin, Raditiya, Miki-kohai, YUI, Guest, Arakafsya Uchiha, nian, Himetsuka, ichi yukaiyun, Sora Kamikaze Kira, Guest, eonniisoo, MIKAN, falimeafakhranis1, Vsuke Uchiha, popcorncoklat, May azu, Azakayana Yume

**Di tunggu ya REVIEW kalian selanjutnya! :DD**

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Hey! She is mine!

**Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

**WARNING!**

**Fic ini merupakan lanjutan dari fic pertama sama, My New Life with Sasuke-kun ^^ mungkin yang udah pernah baca dan masih inget gimana endingnya agak gak enak gitu kan~ Hahaha**

**Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya -Uchiruno mencoba mengangkat kembali cerita ini dengan judul My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family. Yang berbeda, dicerita kedua ini akan memfokuskan kehidupan SasuSaku yang baru dengan keluarga kecil mereka yang baru juga. Semoga...ya semoga apa aja lah ya! :D**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My New Life with Sasuke-kun II -New Family**

**(Uchiruno)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ng.." Suara lengguhan terdengar dari balik selimut tebal yang tengah membungkus kedua tubuh pasangan Uchiha yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mata indah mereka pun terpejam rapat dan mereka berdua pun melayang dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Penghangat ruangan yang mereka nyalakan membuat kamar pribadi mereka dilingkupi dengan udara hangat dan selimut tebal yang digunakan pun menambah kesan hangat.

Seorang ibu muda yang tengah mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya akibat seharian penuh menjaga anak, rumah dan suaminya kini berada dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Wangi yang menyeruak dari tubuh besar laki-laki yang memeluknya erat masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya dan memberikan ketenangan dalam tidurnya. Tak ada lagi penghalang diantara keduanya. Dengan leluasa mereka bisa saling mendekap bahkan saat masih ada di pulau mimpi.

Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari yang sudah dengan bebas berterbangan di langit biru Konoha pun menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan Uchiha ini. Dinginnya udara di luar tidak menggentarkan para burung untuk mengepakkan sayapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Mendengarnya dan membuat dirinya sedikit terusik, Sakura pun sesekali menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Alisnya bergerak perlahan dan kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Matanya menerjap beberapa kali mencari fokus dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya yang masih buram. Kini _emerald_ indahnya sudah menampakan diri. Suara gemersik antara gesekkan surai merah jambu dengan bantal yang ia gunakan pun terdengar. Sedikit-sedikit ia menolehkan kepalanya –menatap pencahayaan di dalam kamarnya yang masih remang-remang. Cahaya matahari yang mulai bersinar terang terhadang oleh kain biru tua yang dijadikan honden di balkon kamarnya sehingga minim sekali cahaya yang masuk.

Tangannya pun terangkat dan lagi-lagi badannya menggeliat pelan. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku –terlebih pinggangnya. Tak lama, dirasakannya sebuah tangan kokoh melingkar di tubuhnya. Ah mungkin juga badannya terasa kaku karena semalaman harus menahan beban yang lumayan dari tangan ini. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian garis bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman.

Wajah Sasuke yang terngah terlelap selalu saja membuatnya tersenyum dan ia tak pernah sekalipun bosan melihatnya –justru ini saat-saat spesial baginya dimana ia bisa menatap wajah itu dengan bebas dan sepuasnya. Perutnya tergelitik dan menimbulkan suara cekikikkan kecil. Kini tangan mungilnya ia pindahkan ke wajah suami tercintanya itu dan tangan itu bergerak mengikuti bentuk wajahnya –rahang kokoh itu sempat membuatnya merona.

Sakura pun tak lama kemudian tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya sebab yang tengah menjadi objek lamunannya membuka matanya pelan dan mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke_-kun_, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum –tangan mungilnya tetap masih bergerak halus di wajah pria itu.

Sasuke pun yang disapa membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari istrinya. Tangannya kembali menarik tubuh dalam dekapannya itu semakin mendekat padanya. "Hn, tidak." Sasuke berbisik pelan kemudian melayangkan kecupan-kecupan manis pada bibir wanitanya yang sedikit mengering.

_Morning kiss _–kebiasaan baru bagi pasangan ini yang semakin lama semakin dekat dan terlihat mesra. Setidaknya semua terasa manis dan hangat dan..

"HUEEEEEEEE!"

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! She is mine!**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti memasang wajah menyeramkan begitu, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura pun lagi-lagi mengomentari bagaimana ekpresi wajah suaminya yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan pakaian acak-acakkan dan juga bentuk rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Pria itu nampak melipat kedua tangannya sejajar di depan dada bidangnya dan sesekali mengedus tak jelas.

"Masa bodo dengan itu," jawabnya ketus. Sakura yang mendapat respon tak mengenakkan itu hanya ikut-ikutan mendengus kesal dan sesekali menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke jadi seperti anak kecil. Apa ia sudah sepatut dan selayaknya marah hanya karena mendengar teriakkan bayinya yang tiba-tiba saja menangis histeris dalam _box _bayinya?

Sakura kemudian menggendong Daisuke yang sudah tak dilapisi oleh sehelai kain pun ke dalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu baru saja menampung air hangat dalam ember kecil yang sebulan lalu ia beli di toko bayi dekat rumahnya dan sekarang saatnya memandikan buah hatinya itu.

Tak seperti dua bulan yang lalu, bayi ini sudah banyak berkembang. Bahkan saat dulu bayi itu ditunggu-tunggu untuk terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, saat ini ia bahkan bisa lebih cepat terjaga dari pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Anak _Kaa-san_ nakal ya! Lihat tuh _Tou-san_ sampai ngambek karena kamu lagi-lagi menangis. Jagoan tidak boleh nangis," ucap Sakura lembut pada Daisuke yang bertumpu di lengannya. Tangan mungil balita itu bergerak-gerak asal menimbulkan cipratan air yang lumayan membasahi wajah dan baju tidur Sakura. Tidak –ia tak berniat marah, tapi bahkan ia malah tertawa dan mengusap wajah putranya itu perlahan dengan air –namun tetap menjaga agar air itu tidak masuk ke dalam mata, hidung ataupun mulut mungil yang memerah.

Dengan telaten dan penuh sayang –yang terpancar jelas dari tatapannya –Sakura membasuh dan memenuhi tubuh Daisuke dengan busa-busa tipis. Sesekali ia tertawa dan mengajak bercanda putranya itu. _Hey!_ Jangan salah. Saat ini Daisuke sudah berusia dua bulan dan ia sudah mampu untuk menatap wajah ibunya dan juga tersenyum bahkan mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang langsung seketika menimbulkan senyuman manis ninja medis yang beranjak dewasa itu –atau memang sudah dewasa ya?

Seakan lupa dengan suaminya yang masih mengambek dan menekuk wajahnya di dalam kamar tidurnya, Sakura malah tertawa cukup nyaring membuat Sasuke yang bisa menangkap suara tawa itu malah makin mendumel tak jelas.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja jika waktu-waktu ekslusifnya dengan istri tercinta harus terusik bahkan di pagi hari. Awalnya Sasuke sempat bersyukur sebab dengan inisiatif Sakura langsung membeli _box_ bayi sendiri untuk Daisuke dan meletakkannya di dalam kamar mereka. Menguntungkan memang –bahkan sangat! Sasuke dengan leluasa bisa menempel terus pada Sakura tanpa harus ada penghalang kecil di atas ranjangnya yang bahkan sering kali tak ia sadari saat dirinya masih berada di dalam alam mimpi. Hubungannya dengan Sang Istri juga terus semakin dekat dan tiap kali atmosfer cinta menyelubungi keduanya, namun pahitnya kenyataan –lapisan itu langsung terpecah begitu mendengar suara jeritan putranya. Sasuke mengerti jika putranya masih bayi tapi bisakah untuk tidak sering-sering menangis?

'_Cengeng seperti Sakura!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

~oOo~

"Tuh lihat tuh! Siapa yang sedang mengambek di sana," ledek Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa Daisuke yang tengah dibalut oleh handuk putih yang di ujungnya terbordir nama bayi itu.

Di luar dugaan Daisuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar seperti tawa tanpa suara –seolah ia sedang bersengkokol dengan ibunya. "Daisuke kau harus tanggung jawab membuat _Tou-san_ cemberut tak karuan!" Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa jahil.

"Hentikan kalian berdua," ucap Sasuke menanggapi reaksi kedua orang yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di kamar. Merasa tak suka diledek akhirnya ia pun ambil suara, "Sudahlah cepat bersiap-siap habis itu kita sarapan."

Sakura pun mengangguk –menyetujui akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar ya sayang," ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup putranya yang tengah memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Sakura merebahkan Daisuke yang masih terbungkus handuk di atas kasur empuknya dan mengambil bedak, minyak, serta beberapa pakaian yang ia letakkan di dekat meja riasnya.

Baru saja hendak menepukkan bedak di ketiak dan bokong mulus Daisuke ia mendengar suara ketukkan pintu yang lumayan nyaring dari bawah sana. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan suara ketukkan itu lama-kelamaan semakin kencang terdengar.

"Sebentar!" Sakura pun langsung beranjak dan memberikan tepukkan bedak yang ia pegang ke tangan suaminya yang masih pada posisinya di atas ranjang. "Aku mau membukakan pintu dulu, tolong pakaikan bajunya Daisuke ya."

Kaki-kaki Sakura pun sedikit berlari hendak melihat siapa yang sepagi ini telah hendak menjadi tamu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil memegang tepukkan bedak, Sasuke pun merubah posisinya mendekati putranya yang senantiasa menggenggam jemari mungilnya. Sesekali putranya itu dengan lucunya mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas yang membuat Sasuke sedikit gemas mendengarnya. Dengan lembut ia meraih tangan Daisuke yang saling menautkan jemarinya dan melepaskannya perlahan –mengangkat sebelah tangan Si Bayi dan menepukkan bedak di masing-masing ketiaknya. Sudah hampir genap dua bulan tentu saja Sasuke sudah terbiasa dan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tentu saja ia tak sebodoh itu!

Sasuke sempat tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengan putranya. Mata hitam kelam yang sangat persis dengan miliknya, bahkan dengar garis mata dan lipatan yang benar-benar sama. Pandangannya pun melembut dan menghela nafas panjang –menghempaskan udara yang memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar tak bisa mengerti _Tou-san_ ya!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sukar diartikan. "Harusnya kau ini tidak menangis saat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sedang dekat. Ya..mengerti maksud _Tou-san_ 'kan?

Ayolah. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha jadi terlihat konyol dan menyedihkan berbicara dan protes pada putranya sendiri yang masih tak mengerti perkataan orang-orang. Bahkan bisa jadi apa yang ia lihat masih belum jelas dan sekarang Sasuke dengan _pede_nya mengajaknya berbicara –_yup_ mencurahkan sedikit apa yang ada di sisi hatinya –mungkin.

Tapi justru di luar dugaan, Daisuke malah membuka mulutnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman lebarnya dengan suara tawa panjang dan sedikit meninggi. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya dan lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. "Hn, tertawalah sepuasnya," sindirnya.

Ia nampak tak suka atau bahkan marah. Tapi, tidak begitu yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya sekedar memprotes kecil dan menganggap sikap bayi kecilnya ini sangat lucu. Dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat tengkuk Si Mungil itu dan memakaikannya pakaian dengan lengkap. Senyuman pun mau tak mau terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dengan santainya ia menyentukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi _chubby_ Daisuke yang terasa kenyal dan sangat lembut dan sesekali mencubitnya pelan –sebisa mungkin tak menyakiti putranya itu.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar memiliki pribadi seperti Sakura." Dan kecupan lembut dari bibir tipisnya mendarat tepat di dahi putranya yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai rambut pun.

~oOo~

"Minum juga susunya," ucap Sasuke yang disambut senyuman oleh Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu peduli?" ledek Sakura. Biasanya Sasuke akan diam dan serius dengan kegiatan sarapannya atau bahkan pada kegiatan makan bersama yang lainnya. Pria itu akan lebih memilih fokus pada kegiatan makannya dan enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dengan berjalannya waktu ia sendiri bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang jadi lebih perhatian dan melembut padanya pasca lahirnya putra pertama mereka.

Sasuke pun yang merasa disindir hanya berdehem ria dan menjawab, "Jika itu demi anakku tentu sudah pasti aku peduli." Sasuke berucap sedatar mungkin.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dasar, mentang-mentang yang ini juga menyangkut Daisuke bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengeles tak jelas seperti itu. Sakura pun memegang cangkir putihnya yang berisikan susu untuk ibu menyusui –demi menambah kandungan gizi asinya yang masih dengan teratur dia berikan pada Daisuke –dan kemudian dengan beberapa teguk ia menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir.

Suara aduan antara cangkir dan meja kayu mereka pun terdengar. Sasuke masih asik menyantap roti panggang dan jus tomat segarnya sambil membaca beberapa gulungan yang ada di tangannya. Menatap wajah serius suaminya Sakura pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, tadi bawahan Hokage mampir ke sini." Sasuke pun yang merasa namanya terpanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju sepasang mata cerah istrinya. "Yang tadi pagi datang itu, loh. Dia berpesan agar hari ini kau datang menemui Hokage. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti ada apa. Memangnya kau sudah akan ada banyak misi lagi? Sampai Hokage dengan spesial memanggilmu," tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hm, aku sendiri tak tahu." Sasuke menjawab apa adanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu ada keperluan apa Hokage sampai memanggilnya. "Habis makan aku akan ke sana," lanjutnya.

Sakura menangguk mengerti dan sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kalau begitu kuantar ya, sekalian jalan-jalan pagi bersama Daisuke."

"Kalau begitu kau cepat ganti baju. Biar aku yang membereskan," ucap Sasuke dan ia pun langsung meneguk habis jus yang ada di gelas kaca miliknya kemudian segera bangkit dan membawa piring serta gelas yang ia gunakan ke tempat biasa Sakura mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

~oOo~

Sakura tersenyum ramah sambil sesekali membungkuk pelan pada orang-orang yang ia lewati. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya setiap orang yang sudah berkeliaran di tepi atau tengah jalan semuanya menyapa ramah keluarga kecil Uchiha ini dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka memilih mendekat untuk melihat paras manis dari Si Kecil Uchiha yang terlihat nyaman dalam gendongan ibunya. Banyak dari mereka memuji kemiripan antara Si Bayi dengan ayahnya –membuat Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai bangga.

Bungsu Uchiha ini sudah dapat diterima baik oleh para masyarakat Konoha –mengingat jasanya yang melindungi desa dalam misi-misi sulit yang diberikan Hokage. Dan hasil kerjanya yang terkenal cepat dan menganggumkan langsung terdengar sampai kepelosok desa. Ah, ternyata sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan menakjubkannya itu untuk melindungi desa dimana ia lahir.

"Cukup jauh. Seharusnya jalan-jalan dekat rumah saja," ucap Sasuke saat sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya mendekat dan mengajak mereka sedikit berbincang.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah lama tidak keluar rumah, jalan-jalan seperti ini apa lagi dengan Sasuke_-kun_." Rona merah pun nampak sedikit menghiasi wajah cantik dan segar Sakura di pagi hari ini.

Sesekali Sasuke hendak menawarkan pada Sakura untuk bergantian menggendong Daisuke tapi Sakura menolaknya. Ia tahu pasti karena Sasuke merasa tak enak melihat Sakura harus menggendong tubuh Daisuke yang semakin hari semakin besar dan membulat. Hah, Uchiha yang satu itu jadi suka berpikir berlebihan padahal bagi Sakura ini wajar dan untuk ukuran bayi dua bulan anak mereka ini masih normal dan sehat.

Langkah keduanya pun terhenti tepat di depan kantor Hokage yang baru saja direnovasi. Warna cat bangunan dan beberapa halaman yang mengitari gedung itu terlihat sedikit berbeda –di sana mulai ada beberapa kursi tambahan dan halaman yang lumayan kosong itu sudah terlihat mulai penuh dengan tanaman yang masih gundul –tanpa daun dan bunga karena masih ada sisa-sisa salju melapisi tanah.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Apa aku perlu menunggu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. "Kalau tak lama aku bisa berjalan-jalan lalu kita bisa pulang bersama lagi," terangnya.

Sasuke pun menggeleng. "Tak perlu, jangan lama-lama di luar," ingatnya penuh dengan nada khawatir di sana.

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan baru saja Sasuke hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, terlihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari pintu bangunan yang tertuliskan Kantor Hokage di atasnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil orang itu sambit menyiritkan dahinya. "Ah iya Sasuke! Apa kabarmu, bung?" lanjutnya santai dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Dari cara bicaranya dia lumayan mirip dengan sahabat baiknya yang sering kali ia panggil _'dobe'_.

"Suigetsu-_san_?" Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke langsung menampakkan diri dan berjalan mendekat –mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Mata Suigetsu yang awalnya terlihat malas jadi menampakkan kehebohan dan keceriaan seketika. "Sakura? I-itu? Ah seperti yang terdengar ternyata kau sudah melahirkan, ya!" Suigetsu pun berjalan mendekat pula dan menatap bagaimana rupa Si Bayi Uchiha yang ramai dibicarakan di Konoha maupun bahkan di luar sana.

"ASTAGA D-DIA!" Suigetsu nampak menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Wajahnya yang pucat nampak menimbulkan semacam rona kemerahan di tulang pipinya.

Suigetsu dengan enaknya memukul bahu Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Kau! Benar ini anakmu? Bagaimana orang galak sepertimu bisa punya anak yang sangat manis?" Ia nampak gemas melihat Daisuke yang tengah membuka matanya dan menggenggam erat jari ibunya.

"Tak ada urusannya bodoh."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya –seakan menanggapi ucapan bodoh Suigetsu. Entah mengapa jika dirinya sudah bicara dengan mantan rekan satu timnya dulu ini harus menggunakan emosi –sama seperti saat dia berbicara dengan Naruto. Lagi pula kenapa orang-orang macam mereka malah sangat terpesona dan senang dengan putranya itu? Sungguh tak jelas.

"Ada urusan apa bertemu Hokage?" tanya Sakura ramah. Ia memerhatikan Suigetsu yang mulai mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Daisuke yang sedikit dingin.

"Hm? Aku hendak tinggal di Konoha. Karena aku ini mantan burnonan juga yaa agar penduduk tidak curiga padaku jadi aku meminta izin pada Hokage secara pribadi. Lagi pula di luar sana aku sudah tidak punya tujuan lagi," terangnya sambil memang wajah bosannya. Ia meronggoh sesuatu dalam saku celana putihnya dan kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kartu dengan tanda cap Hokage di sudut kanan bawah kartu itu. "Ini kartu izinnya. Jadi aku bebas berkeliling di Konoha," ucapnya melanjutkan.

Sakura ber'oh' ria dan Suigetsu nampak memegang tangan Sakura yang dimana satu jarinya digenggam kuat oleh putranya itu.

"Aku boleh mencobanya 'kan?"

Suigetsu pun dengan hati-hati membuka kepalan tangan Daisuke dan menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di sana. Ia pun tertawa geli begitu merasakan genggaman erat bayi itu. Bahkan mata _onyx_ yang biasanya menatap mata ungu mudanya itu dengan tajam malah berbeda –terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya. Ya, yang biasanya Sasuke akan menatapnya tajam dengen segelintir emosi yang tersirat di sana saat ini hanya ada tatapan dari mata _onyx _Daisuke yang penuh ketenangan dan kelembutan.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Suigetsu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sakura pun mengambil suara –menggantikan putranya yang ditanya. Ah, lagi pula Daisuke juga tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan macam ini sekarang 'kan? "Namany Daisuke Uchiha, iya kan sayang?" jawab Sakura sambil memasang wajah bahagianya.

"Daisuke ya? Jadi anak yang baik, ya!" ucap pria berambut putih itu sambil menatap dalam bola mata hitam Daisuke. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Sasuke kau sebenarnya ada keperluan apa juga kemari?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan menatap Sasuke. "Iya. Sasuke-kun kau tidak jadi masuk?"

Sasuke pun menajamkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat keakraban yang baru saja ia tangkap. _'Sejak kapan mereka jadi seakrab itu?'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura pun sedikit meninggikan suaranya –Sasuke pun yang seketika tersadar hanya berdehem pelan.

"Hn." Dan kemudian dengan ragu pria berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan kakinya menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang melingkari gedung itu. Dari atas ia masih memperhatikan Sakura dan teman lamanya itu masih berbincang dengan santai tepat di depan pintu Kantor Hokage. Tanpa sadar dirinya pun menggerutu tak jelas.

~oOo~

Jalanan menuju istana kecilnya nampak sepi. Toko-toko di tepi jalan sudah banyak yang mematikan lampunya –menandakan jika toko itu sudah waktunya tutup. Dengan wajah serius Sasuke pun menapaki jalan itu dengan cepat. Rasanya hari ini ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Bangunan dari kayu itu sudah nampak berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia meraih pintu utama dan menggesernya segera.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Tak ada sahutan yang berarti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lorong rumahnya dan ia pun berinisiatif menuju ke ruangan tengah atau pun dapur –tempat dimana ia biasa menemukan Sakura. Tapi ternyatanya dugaannya salah. Nihil –tak ada siapapun di sana.

Sasuke pun langsung menoleh seketika begitu mendengar suara pintu rumahnya bergeser.

"Sakura?" panggilnya lumayan nyaring.

Tak lama kemudian yang dipanggil pun menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Wanita itu tengah menggendong Daisuke sambil menggunakan mantel dan di tangan kanannya terdapat kantung plastik bening dengan satu kotak hitam di dalamnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang masih kaku berdiri dan kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi tirus pria itu. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati meja makan dan meletakkan kantung itu di atasnya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

Sakura pun dengan hati-hati meletakkan Daisuke ke dalam keranjang bayi kecil yang bisa iya pindakan dengan mudah dan meletakkan keranjang iu di atas meja makannya. Ia membuka mantel yang tengah digunakannya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi. Tangannya dengan lincah mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari dalam kantung plastik bening tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku habis pergi makan malam dengan Suigetsu. Karena tak keburu memasak jadi aku sekalian membungkuskan satu untukmu. Makanlah, kau lapar kan?" ucapnya lembut lalu mengambilkan sepasang sumpit di laci dapurnya dan menuangkan air mineral bersuhu sedang ke dalam gelas bening yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja. "Ayo mumpung masih hangat." Sakura pun menarik salah satu kursi yang biasa Sasuke gunakan dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya pula di samping kiri kursi itu.

"Jadi kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke datar. Matanya dengan lawas mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura yang terlihat sedang melipat kantung plastik bening yang sebelumnya tergeletak asal di atas meja.

"Sudah, Suigetsu_-san_ mentraktirku!" jawab Sakura penuh semangat.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah sebelumnya tidak disapa lembut oleh istrinya saat ia pulang, lalu menampik kenyataan bahwa malam ini ia harus makan makanan yang bukan buatan Sakura sebab Sakura tak sempat memasak akibat pergi makan malam bersama temannya yang tak jelas keberadaannya selama ini.

Ia pun menyambar sepasang sumpit yang diletakkan oleh Sakura di atas kotak makan itu dan memasukkan lauk serta nasi yang ada di dalam sana dengan kasar ke rongga mulutnya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu dengan penuh emosi –sadar atau pun tidak sadar.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke_-kun_ makannya." Sakura pun mengusap pelan bahu pria itu.

Sasuke pun tak begitu menanggapinya –ia terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sekelibat bayangan kejadian Sakura dan Suigetsu yang tengah berbincang santai di depan Kantor Hokage seakan berputar kembali dalam benaknya –seringai meremehkan pun muncul di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Mungkin aku akan jarang di rumah lagi," ucap Sasuke seraya menaruh sumpitnya di atas kotak makan itu dan meneguk habis air minumnya. "Aku mendapat misi yang lumayan jauh dan lama."

Sakura sempat tersentak. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi datar. "Lama? Jauh? Memangnya sulit?" tanya Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau sampai Tsunade_-sama_ menyerahkannya padamu aku yakin ini tak mudah tapi memangnya berapa lama?" Sakura pun nampak gusar. Bagaimana tidak gusar? Setelah menikmati banyak waktu bersama suaminya sekarang Sasuke harus kembali terjun kepekerjaannya dan menyadari posisinya sebagai seorang _shinobi_ yang diperlukan oleh desa.

"Mungkin dua sampai tingga minggu."

Dan kali ini kedua mata Sakura sukses membulat sempurna. "I-itu lama sekali, Sasuke_-kun_! Apa tidak mungkin lebih cepat?" Dahi Sakura pun nampak mengkerut dan tatapannya menjadi serius.

"Itu lihat nanti. Tak bisa diprediski jika belum melihat situasi dan kemampuan musuh kali ini," jawab Sasuke setenang mungkin.

"T-tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Daisuke?" Sakura pun nampak kebingungan. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya yang mulai memerah. "Aku akan segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Banyak yang memerlukanku dan tidak mungkin juga Daisuke sendirian." Sakura pun menampakkan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan yang sempat melandanya siang tadi.

Pasalnya, saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan seorang ninja medis yang menjadi juniornya menanyakan kapan Sakura akan kembali sebab ternyata banyak di sana yang membutuhkan kembalinya anak didik Tsunade itu ke rumah sakit.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti dulu dari rumah sakit," balas Sasuke geram. "Kenapa kau masih memaksa agar segera kembali ke sana, hm?"

Alis tipis Sakura pun menekuk dengan sempurna. "Sasuke_-kun_, banyak yang masih membutuhkanku. Mereka membutuhkan keahlianku untuk menolong nyawa mereka dan keluarga mereka. Apa kau tidak juga mengerti akan keselamatan seseorang?"

"Tapi ada anakmu yang membutuhkanmu juga." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia tidak mau tinggal diam mengdengar segala penjelasan Sakura yang akhir-akhirnya membuat dirinya duduk di pihak yang salah dan kejam. Enak saja!

"Aku mengerti Sasuke_-kun_. Daisuke memang membutuhkanku, lagi pula aku ibunya. Tapi ingat aku ini juga ninja medis yang dididik langsung oleh Tsunade-_sama_! Banyak orang yang mempercayaiku dan membutuhkan keahlian yang kumiliki. Aku ini kan sedang mencoba mengajakmu berunding!" Sakura pun meninggikan suaranya. Entah mengapa lama-lama emosinya terpancing juga. Tekanan darahnya seakan meningkat menuju kepalanya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang menjadi lawan bicaranya –wanita ini nampak mulai geram dengan pernyataan-pernyataan suaminya yang terdengar egois.

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini Sasuke pun memilih untuk segera menyingkir dari sana. Ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat incarannya pun terasa tegang dan panas –entah mengapa. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia pun membuka pintu kaca yang akan menghubungkan ruangan itu ke halaman samping rumahnya –bersikap acuh dengan udara malam yang dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menerpa tubuh kokohnya. Ia memilih untuk sedikit berjalan keluar dan hendak mendudukkan dirinya di sana tapi dahinya menyirit dan tak lama kemudian mata _onyx_nya membesar.

Helaian rambut putih yang cukup banyak berserakkan di dekat batu halaman samping rumahnya. Ia seakan mengerti milik siapa surai yang sudah terpotong-potong itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_ dengarkan aku dulu," ucap Sakura samar-samar dari dalam dapur dan segera mengejar Sasuke yang memilih segera bangkit dan menjauhi dirinya. Sakura pun berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang nampak tengah membatu menatap sesuatu yang tak bisa ia artikan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang lengan Sasuke yang ditutupi pakaian lengan panjang.

Reflek Sasuke pun menangkis tangan mungil yang hendak memegangnya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya –menatap Sakura dalam dan tersirat rasa tak percaya di sana.

"Kau membawa pria itu kemari?" tanya Sasuke seketus mungkin.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Wanita berambut merah muda agak panjang itu nampak berpikir sejenak dan membuka mulutnya. "Ah Suigetsu 'kan? Ia seharian tadi ia ikut bersamaku dan baru saja pulang sekalian mentraktirku makan malam. Kan sudah kuceritakan, bukan?" jawab Sakura enteng. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari aura gelap yang mulai mengelimuti suaminya yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kau tidak menceritakan yang itu!" Suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit meninggi –sedikit membentak. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa keperluannya kemari dan kenapa dengan itu!?" Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk helaian putih yang berserakkan di dekat batu tadi.

"A-auh, sa-sakit Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura meringgis kesakitan. Bisa ia pastikan pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Tadi siang dia bilang ingin bermain dengan Daisuke jadi aku izinkan dia bermain di sini. Lagi pula karena ada dia aku bisa membereskan rumah dari atas bawah, bagian depan sampai belakang. Dan itu aku memotong rambutnya!" Sakura memekik merasa setiap kali kata-katanya keluar dari dalam mulutnya Sasuke justru mengeraskan cengkramannya.

Mata hitam kelam yang terasa mengintimidasi itu seketika berubah menjadi _sharingan_ yang jauh lebih mengintimidasi dan memojokkan lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke_-kun_! Aku tak tega melihatnya harus menyeka poninya yang sudah panjang menusuk matanya. Maka itu aku menawarkan diri untuk memangkas rambutnya. Apa itu salah?" jelas Sakura dengan suara mengiba.

Sasuke pun menghempaskan tangan yang dicengkramnya kuat dari. Sakura pun langsung memegang tangannya yang memerah dan mengaduh menahan sakit. Sementara tangannya sibuk mengosok-sosok bekas jejak jemari Sasuke, mata _emerald_nya kembali menatap _sharingan _Sasuke yang sudah aktiv beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Sakura dengan segala keberaniannya melawan pancaran _sharingan_ yang semakin menekan dirinya. Ia tahu jika sampai mata itu muncul untuk menatap matanya artinya Sasuke sudah di ujung batas menahan emosinya.

Merasa tak suka, dengan cepat Sakura pun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di dalam pelukan hangat suaminya. Tak peduli bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang nampak marah dengannya –ia justru sedikit berlari kecil dan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung pria itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau nampak marah. Jika itu karenaku, baiklah aku minta maaf." Sakura menjatuhkan egonya yang bisa jadi meledak jika tidak segera direndam dan dikubur dalam-dalam. "_Gomen_," ucapnya sekali lagi –setengah berbisik.

Seperti biasa –hanya rengkuhan hangat wanita itu yang bisa menangkannya. _Sharingan_nya menghilang seketika dan mata hitamnya kembali menampakan diri. Sasuke pun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya –menatap pucuk kepala Sakura yang bertengger nyaman di atas dada bidangnya. Ia pun tersenyum kecut. Ia malu –malu pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia sendiri merasa tak terkontrol dan menjadi sedikit sentimen jika melihat Sakura perhatian pada orang lain siapapun itu –selain dirinya. Seakan emosinya memuncak dan malah membuatnya menggerutu tak jelas –ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar sudah tenang. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Sakura dan sedikit mengacak surai merah muda itu. Pandangannya melembut dan tangannya pun berpindah menuntun Sakura agar mendongakkan kepalanya. Ibu jari pria itu ia biarkan menyentuh lembut dagu mungil Sakura dan pria itu kembali melayangkan kecupan-kecupan hangat di pipi wanitanya yang mulai terasa memanas. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil dan mengakhirinya dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir Sakura yang mulai basah dan memerah.

Namun sayangnya lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan tangannya langsung mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya dengan frustasi.

'Daisuke!' geramnya dan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

~oOo~

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu hari ini –berhentilah memasang wajah menyeramkan begitu!" Sakura lagi-lagi memprotes aksi suaminya yang nampak mengambek seperti pagi ini. Ah! Tidak hanya pagi ini sebenarnya –hampir setiap pagi ia harus menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang terkesan _childish_ minta ampun.

Sakura ikut-ikutan menggerutu tak jelas meski titik fokusnya saat ini adalah pada putranya yang rupanya tadi menangis kelaparan di dalam keranjang yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Salahnya juga meninggalkan Daisuke sendirian dan hampir seharian tidak memberikannya asi. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Sedari tadi anak itu bersama Suigetsu, tak mungkin 'kan kalau dia harus menyusui putranya itu di depan Suigetsu? Yang ada suaminya benar-benar bisa memecatnya dari jabatan istri.

"Anakmu ini lapar, masa kau masih mau marah juga?" lagi-lagi Sakura menyinggung Sasuke.

Sasuke pun yang merasa lagi-lagi pula ditekan oleh Sakura malam memalingkan wajahnya angkuh dan kembali sok serius menonton tayangan berita di televisi. Sasuke menyederkan tubuhnya di kursi sofa yang ia duduki dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya –hendak mengacuhkan Sakura dan putra tunggalnya –untuk saat ini –mungkin.

Sakura mencuri pandang akan Daisuke yang mulai terlelap dan menghentikan isapannya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Sakura pun melepaskan hisapan bayi mungilnya dengan ujung dari kelingkingnya dan merapikan pakaian tidur yang sudah dikenakan pada Daisuke sebelumnya. Sakura pun menimang-nimang sejenak tubuh buah hatinya hingga akhirnya meletakkannya pelan-pelan di atas keranjang kecilnya yang sudah ia pindahkan ke atas sofa dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada.

Wanita itu nampak tersenyum kecil dan merapikan baju terusannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi sofa yang kecil dan berpindah pada sofa yang lebih panjang –dimana Sasuke tengah terduduk sekarang. Sakura nampak menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas suaminya namun tak digubris sedikit pun.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah dan seenaknya naik ke atas pangkuan Sasuke –menghalangi pandangan pria itu ke layar kaca televisi.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya –mencoba memaklumi sikap Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Berhetilah marah padaku! Apa yang membuatmu selalu kesal, sih?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Sasuke pun mengecilkan suara televisi dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah ayu istrinya. "Berhetilah mengusikku. Perhatikan saja Daisuke sana, bawa dia ke kamar."

Sakura pun mulai geram sungguhan –tak suka cara halusnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. "Berhenti seperti anak kecil! Apa susahnya sih bicara padaku apa yang kau mau?" tangan mungil wanita itu mengcengram kedua bahu Sasuke lumayan kuat. Wanita itu memaksa Sasuke terus menatap kedua matanya. Ayolah! Sudah saatnya menghentikan rutinitas aneh ini yang sudah hampir terjadi selama dua bulan.

"Aku tak suka membagi yang menjadi milikku pada orang lain. Kurasa kau mengerti itu," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura nampak melemas seketika. "Jangan katakan jika kau cemburu aku membagi perhatianku pada Daisuke. Atau kau cemburu padanya? Kau kesal padanya? Kau jadi sentimen padanya akhir-akhir ini," tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak."

Sakura pun senyum penuh kemenangan. "Cukup menunjukkan kebenarannya. Kau nampak konyol Sasuke_-kun_. Tadi kau memintaku untuk lebih perhatian pada Daisuke makanya kau memintaku berhenti dulu ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang kau sering menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan karena aku terlalu perhatian pada Daisuke. Kau labil!"

Ya, sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi terlihat seperti bocah labil tak jelas apa lagi karena masalah sepele. _Hey_ lagi pula lihat siapa lawannya. Hanya seorang bayi berumur dua bulan yang bahkan statusnya adalah putranya sendiri.

Sasuke nampak terdiam –tak ada niat menyangkal ucapan Sakura barusan. Ada benarnya juga dengan perkataan wanitanya itu. Kenapa ia bisa jadi selabil ini?

"Hn. Hanya tak terima kau yang menjadi milikku sekarang menjadi milik orang lain juga. Mungkin seperti itu," ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Meskipun itu anakmu sendiri?"

"Uchiha tak suka dikalahkan oleh siapapun." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada akhir dari kalimatnya.

Mungkin bukan tak suka dikalahkan bahkan oleh anaknya sendiri, tapi nampaknya seorang Sasuke Uchiha merindukan sosok Sakura yang memusatkan perhatiannya penuh pada dirinya. Mengingat bertahun-tahun lamanya perhatian wanita dari klan Haruno itu memujanya, mencurahkan semua kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada Sasuke tanpa harus terbagi. Tapi sekarang sedikit-sedikit Sasuke harus dinomor duakan dan di bawah sadarnya itu membuatnya kesal terlebih saat waktunya untuk sedikit _ehem_ bermesraan dengan istirnya lagi-lagi harus diusik oleh putranya. Sial!

"Sudahlah, aku ini milikmu seutuhnya. Percayalah padaku." Wajah Sakura pun memerah seketika. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk pria itu yang nampak lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi sekarang sudah ada Daisuke –anak kita, kan? Sewajarnya aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku sayang padamu." Sakura pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Sasuke yang posisinya sedikit lebih rendah darinya –mengingat Sakura dengan santainya masih duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

Tak lama Sakura pun mengambil jarak dan mengusap wajah Sasuke seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi. Ia pun membalas tatapan yang kerap Sasuke tujukkan padanya. Tangan lembut Sakura pun menyeka poni Sasuke yang mulai sedikit memanjang –menutupi ujung mata elang milik pria tercintanya itu. "Rambutmu juga sudah mulai panjang. Besok biar kurapikan, ya?"

Sakura menahan poni itu dan ia pun mencium lembut dahi Sasuke yang menurutnya tak kalah lebar dari miliknya –ya, hanya mungkin saja orang-orang jarang memperhatikannya.

"Nah Sasuke_-kun_, Daisuke sudah tertidur. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hn? Melanjutkan semua yang tertunda?" Sakura pun berucap jahil.

Diluar perkiraan wanita itu, Sasuke justru tetap memalingkan wajahnya dan bahkan pipi tirusnya sedikit menimbulkan seburat rona merah samar-samar dan Sasuke nampak pula menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tipis.

Tak kuat menahan tawa, Sakura pun akhirnya tertawa geli dengan lepas sampai-sampai ia lupa sendiri dengan volume suaranya. Daisuke yang tengah tertidur pun terusik –bahkan bisa dibilang kaget mendengar suara tawa Sakura yang menggelegar di dalam ruangan tengah keluarga mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Daisuke berteriak –menangis dan suaranya beradu dengan suara tawa Sakura.

"Sakura!" lagi-lagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha menggeram frustasi dan tubuhnya melemas di atas sofa.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

HOLAAA! SELAMAT SORE SEMUANYA!

Hehehe aku kembali dengan chap 3 yang flat dan gaje banget ya rasanya? Ga tau lah! Hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk reader semua :DD

Mumpung lagi libur, ngebut aku ngetik fic ini dan tumben 1 hari bisa langsung jadi XD (pdhl besok ulangan program + matematika) XDD

No feel? Ya aku juga ga tau sih~ emang kayaknya abal banget chap ini wkwkwkw XDDDD ya maklumin ya namanya juga ide dadakkan :P

Maaf untuk ketidak jelasan, aneh, dan typo di chap ini. Doakan aku cepat update lagi dengan ditunjang adanya banyak libur (AMIN) . dan doakan pula ada ide yang lebih menarik! Kalau begitu apakah kalian ada ide? Siapa tahu bisa aku masukkan dalam chap di fic ini / yg kemarin udah request tenang! Sudah kutampung loh~ heehe

Semoga sepenggal fic ringan ini setidaknya bs menghibur dan melepaskan penat deh ya! AMIN

Saran? Mau ngomel2 sama aku? Sok atuh~ selama itu bisa membangun lebih baik lagi hehehehe

Jadi.. gimana menurut _minna-san_ semua? ^^

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Untuk semua yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview! Sumber semangat tersendiri hehehe**

eonniisoo, eL-yuMiichann, juniel, Guest, Luchia Hiruma, falimeafakhranis1, Pink raven, , Nyimi-chan, Nina317Elf, Arakafsya Uchiha, evacupuu, Ajisai Rie, Guest, Raditiya, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Himetsuka, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Guest, hanhan, YUI, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Kujio Anitha Shiragami, iya baka-san

**Di tunggu ya REVIEW kalian selanjutnya! :DD**

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
